Miyusawa Tumblr Requests
by Sygis
Summary: What the title says. These will be requested Miyusawa themes that I had already posted on Tumblr a little while back, but am transfering over here. These are all Alternate Universe fics.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be putting some of my Miyusawa Tumblr requests on here seeing as I don't use Ao3 much anymore. I'm currently not really writing for this fandom so these fics are a few weeks old. I'm sure for those of you who have Tumblr have probably come across one of these. My name is _itssygis_ on there. I'll be updating whenever inspiration hits me and my addiction to Diamond no Ace comes back. **

* * *

><p>Kazuya frowned and pulled the blanket over his head. It was too early in the morning and he was too used to having a bed partner to be comfortable at the moment. He wished Eijun would have just came home already. The fight last night hadn't been <em>that<em> bad. They had much worse over more serious matters. It was possibly due to the fact that neither had ever stayed away from the apartment for a long period of time. Kazuya couldn't decide whether to be happy or upset that the blanket smelled like Eijun.

He sat up and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders as he got himself off the bed. He noticed it was snowing outside. Sudden worry came over him. _Where had Eijun stayed?_

Kazuya walked over to the kitchen to go make coffee seeing as his sleep was ruined by his troublesome thoughts. Hee sat at the table, waiting for his coffee to finish up when his phone rang. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID because he already had a good idea at who it was. He simply answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kazuya? Could you unlock the front door?" Eijun sounded sick. He was probably shaking a bit too.

"Eijun? Where are you?"

"In the car." Eijun sounded like he was actually shivering this time.

"Why? Where were you last night?"

"I've been in the car all night. I rushed out of the apartment so quickly that I forgot my keys. I-I…d-didn't think you'd let me back in…"

Kazuya felt his heart drop. "You're an idiot…, get up here already…"

The line ended and a minute or two later, Eijun knocked on the door. Kazuya immediately answered it and threw himself on the other.

"Uhh K-Kazuya..?" Eijun was a bit surprised. It wasn't the reaction he expected to receive.

"You're freezing…," Kazuya said as he embraced Eijun a bit tighter.

He pulled the other inside and kicked the door shut. Kazuya pushed his lover onto the couch. Eijun was laid out and slowly faced away from the other. Kazuya gently pushed Eijun to make room, so he could lie next to him. He covered themselves with the blanket he had been carrying around.

"I would have let you back in by the way," He spoke the words right into Eijun's bare skin. Kazuya then kissed the nape of his neck. He could feel the coldness coming from his lover's skin against his lips.

Eijun jumped a bit at feeling the warm breath and lips against his back. "Y-you looked so mad at me. I didn't want to push you any more than usual," He turned his body to face Kazuya and wrapped his arms around him as he tried to warm up after a night with nothing but his jacket. "Hey Kazuya?"

"What is it?"

"Think you could make something warm to drink?"

Kazuya cuddled up a little closer to him and pulled the blanket a bit tighter. "How about hot chocolate?"

Eijun hummed contently at his lover's response and Kazuya lightly chuckled.

"Just give me like five more minutes…" He couldn't help but like the position they were in. He always felt right at home when it was just the two of them. The fight was nothing but a silly memory. They both instantly fell asleep as they shared each other's body heat.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wrote this BEFORE the new Diamond no Ace episode revealed Miyuki's past and what not. So some slight changes were made to this one and will be a little different from the original one on my Tumblr. I still haven't watched the freakin' episode. I was being serious on taking a break from the fandom. Here you go~ Alternate Universe fic.**

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since they both moved in together. It was already that far into their relationship where they felt like they could take that extra step. But once all the organizing had been done with, Kazuya and Eijun began to argue a little more than usual. Kazuya figured that <em>honeymoon phase<em> lasted way too long for them seeing as the bigger problem just decided to come crashing down on their parade. It all started when Eijun began asking Kazuya about his family. The older male wasn't very comfortable going into that topic and his lover was aware of this but was also known to be very persistent. He preferred to say he had no family at all, but being with someone like Eijun who grew up with a very loving family was tough sometimes. He also had the tendency to keep things to himself, whereas Eijun was the complete opposite being extremely obvious about his emotions. He liked that about him though. But Kazuya figured they were bound to clash eventually, right? He supposed it all _truly_ began when his lover dragged him to meet his oh so loving family. He really didn't want to but he wasn't going to oppose his lover when he looked so damn excited with his gleaming puppy eyes.

The extra words of encouragement along with the repeated _'Oh I'm sure they'll really like you! My mom will probably especially like you so you have nothing to worry about.'_

In all honestly, he was a nervous wreck when he met them but Eijun was finally right about something. They were extremely loving and obviously happy to see their son in a healthy relationship. A part of him wished his father were like that, but he hadn't had any form of contact with him for years, let alone any other part of his family, so why bother? He decided to bury it in the dark like they had done to him at an early age, which is when he chose to dedicate himself to baseball.

It's not like the pair never fought. They both had a good amount of stubborn streaks. Their personalities themselves clashed ever since they met. It just seemed a bit surprising that it took until things started getting serious for the insecurities to rear their ugly heads.

**xxxx**

"Always calling me a damn idiot, real smooth Kazuya. You're such a bastard!"

"You know that's NOT what I meant!"

"So what the hell did you mean?!"

"You don't fucking listen to a word I ever say Eijun!"

"I listen_ plenty_ you just don't _always_ say nice things!"

"You get ahead of yourself so much and start talking out of your ass. Saying things bluntly brings you back to reality, that's why I do it. The world isn't just full of rainbows, Eijun. Not everyone has had such an easy going life like you."

"Oh, I'm sorry my life is so_ easy going_. Guess you needed someone with a screwed up past to not feel so damn sorry for yourself huh?"

"When the hell did I ever say I needed someone else to feel sorry for me?"

That struck a nerve. If there was anything Kazuya hated it was getting unnecessary attention from others and his lover just kept spewing out that crap.

"Apparently I'm TOO happy for you?"

"This is exactly what I mean, not even listening."

"I'm so tired of you acting like you know everything, Kazuya!"

"Why? Because I'm right all the time? What? Gonna go home to your parents and tell on me? You and I both know they're just glad you're living here so they don't have to pay for you to live at school!"

"No you're NOT right ALL the time. There you go again with your cocky attitude, Kazuya! Oh yeah and my parents have nothing to do with this! Besides, where the hell are yours?!" Eijun yelled at his lover angrily waiting for a response.

Kazuya had something to say, he even stepped closer to Eijun and put his arms up to say it, but when he fully processed what Eijun had said, he froze. _Parents? _

"Y-you know that I don't even know the answer to that…" Kazuya hid his face in his hair as he lowered his head. He was lying, but he wasn't sure if Eijun caught on or not. But the words _parents_ did strike a nerve. He only had his father, well more like never had his father. He knew exactly where he was. He always knew. He just always kept it at the back of his mind and tried not to care. He DID not want to ever go back home, ever.

Eijun noticed the strange reaction, but continued on wanting answers. "I never got to meet your parents. How is that fair?"

"Let's just say it wouldn't pique their interest..."

"That's not for you to decide!"

Kazuya yelled this time around. He was tired of the constant pestering. "Why do you keep insisting?! I didn't MAKE you introduce me to YOUR parents."

"Really? That's what you have to say? I just figured I'd want you to meet them to let them know how happy I AM. But I guess it's not the same for you. I'm starting to think I'm not good enough for you or something."

"Eijun."

"No, don't talk to me Kazuya, I'm DONE! It's obvious how much this means to you!"

"W-what…?" Kazuya tried to process what his lover just said. He had to be joking _right_?

"Eijun, I–"

The younger male grinded his teeth together and shoved Kazuya aside as he picked his keys. "I'm leaving."

Kazuya let out a noisy sigh and grabbed Eijun's arms. His lover reacted immediately. "Get the hell off me! What the hell do you–"

"Eijun, shut the hell up for two seconds, please." Kazuya said in a sternly manner. Eijun's face scrunched up angrily but he stopped and calmed down after seeing his partner's face.

"W-what is it?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" The older male said apologetically. "I just didn't want you dealing with that crap. It's not anything special."

"Like I said, that's not for you to decide alone, we're a pair you know?"

"Well, sorry for lashing out. I know how much you want to be a part of my life."

Eijun took a deep quiet breath and pulled his arm away from Kazuya. "It's alright, thanks for apologizing." He softly smiled shortly afterward.

"So are you gonna stay?" The older male asked.

Eijun had put his keys back down. "Yeah, I'm gonna stay."

Kazuya breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Eijun.

"Don't scare me like that." Kazuya whispered into Eijun's ear.

"Well don't try to just keep things to yourself…You know I want to share everything with you, but you always bottle stuff up. How am I supposed to be a part of your life?"

"You make me happy isn't that enough?"

"Kazuya...Look, at least tell me why you think your parents wouldn't approve or want you to be happy with someone else."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you. You're about to hear my crappy story. If you really want to meet my dad, be prepared to get looked down on or just ignored."

Eijun broke away from Kazuya's hug and pushed him onto the couch. He crawled on top of Kazuya, as he sat on his lap and pressed his lips onto his lover's. The older male reciprocated with the same amount of feeling. The kiss was short and tender, but Kazuya always enjoyed kissing Eijun. The enthusiasm behind his kisses always left him wanting more.

Eijun did wonder why Kazuya just kept saying _dad. _But he figured he'd find out eventually.

"Well tell me about them first. But also know if it doesn't work out with them, then at least we tried. I just want to _at least_ try." Eijun said with a hopeful expression.

"Alright, I'll tell you in a bit." Kazuya smirked.

"Kazuya."

"No really, just let me enjoy the moment with you. We just had a fight right now!"

Eijun rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile.

Kazuya knew even if he thoroughly explained it to Eijun he'd still attempt to meet his so called family in person. He was sure they had a 99.99% chance of failing , but he also knew if he had Eijun there with him he'd feel better regardless. He didn't care at this point about being ignored or being disapproved. Besides, there was always that 00.01% chance it'd go well. _Yeah right._ He didn't need anyone's approval but his own, he never did, and he wasn't going to start now when it meant being perfectly happy with his partner.

Kazuya stared at his lover who stared back at him. He loved looking at him, especially because the younger male would sometimes shy away from a stare down.

"I always did like your optimism, even if it's a pain in the ass sometimes."

"WHAT?!" Eijun protested as he was ready to harm his lover for his last comment.

Kazuya chuckled at Eijun's angry reaction. He nuzzled his neck happily as the other calmed down and blushed at the affection.

"Y-Yeah well, you actually apologized to me! The great Miyuki Kazuy—AH!"

Kazuya bit Eijun's earlobe in response to the cheeky statement and snickered away. He loved teasing him oh so much.

They still had many things to talk over but for now they'd enjoy each other's loving embrace and teasing ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhm, this Miyusawa fic actually has SOME explicit content? So yeah, just warning you. Nothing too crazy, but STILL. I don't want to get punished for not warning any of you. **

* * *

><p>It was one of those damn nights. Kazuya was just annoyed. He should have arrived home hours ago but his job needed extra help again. It also didn't help that Youichi dragged him to go out for drinks afterwards with some coworkers. He didn't even get to drink because he brought his own car. He always felt drained with others and it didn't help that this happened right after work. All he wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed with Eijun.<p>

He tugged off his tie as he walked in the door. He noticed the curtains and windows were all open. Eijun wasn't in the living room so he headed to the bedroom and found the bed untouched, still completely made up.

"Eijun?" He called out, but no one responded. He had no idea where his lover could have been, but he hadn't gotten a call or text letting him know he'd be out.

Before he called out once more, he noticed something on the floor, laid out by the door to the balcony. The door was completely open. The cool breeze from outside made its way into their apartment. Kazuya assumed the heat earlier put Eijun to sleep by the door. His lover slept soundly on the floor. He liked the male's usual messy mop hair, but he thought it looked even more messier and adorable than usual due to his sleeping position. He was wearing some shorts and an over sized hoodie. Kazuya recognized the hoodie, it was his. Eijun liked to sleep in his clothing from time to time. It was mostly when he missed him. In his opinion, his lover did always look best in his clothing. As he looked at Eijun curled up on the floor, the moonlight outlined him beautifully. He didn't want to wake him, but the floor really was no place for a person to sleep.

Kazuya sighed and put away his tie as he kicked off his shoes. He walked over to Eijun and kneeled down. Kazuya shook the younger male's shoulder gently. "Wake up Eijun," he whispered.

Eijun rolled onto his back and smiled up dreamily at his lover. "Welcome back," he said, as he stretched before he leaned up to kiss Kazuya.

He pulled Kazuya down on him and they kissed for a while. They molded their lips around each other's without much force. The lateness of the hour was one of the main reasons for their slow movements on each other. Eijun should have been in bed. The younger male had work first thing the next morning but before he could even mention it, his lover's hands started untucking his shirt. The eagerness the other had wasn't all that surprising to Kazuya. He had been working crazy hours already, so the time they spent together was a bit scarce. It took a while for Eijun to start being the one demanding Kazuya's attention, but he really loved it when his lover initiated.

Kazuya reached down and gently pulled his lover's shorts off. He kissed and nipped at the underside of the younger male's jaw and down his neck. Once the shorts were gone, he started on the hoodie as Eijun tried to undo the buttons on Kazuya's shirt. They stopped kissing just long enough to get off the hoodie. "Bed?" Eijun said.

"Don't really care," Kazuya spoke against Eijun's collar. He left more than one mark before his lover told him stop.

"Hmm bed it is then," Eijun said as he fumbled with another button on Kazuya's shirt. "DAMMIT! What is up with your shirt, Kazuya?!"

Kazuya chuckled and leaned back as he finished unbuttoning the shirt himself. "Someone's impatient," he smirked at his lover. Eijun just huffed a bit annoyed at the usual smugness. "I-I…just missed you is all."

The older male smiled. "You know, I've missed you too."

Kazuya took off his shirt and threw it in the direction that he threw Eijun's clothes. Eijun went for Kazuya's pants next. The older male tugged them off completely and crawled back over to his lover. Eijun looked up at him with vague amazement in his eyes.

"What?" Kazuya asked.

Eijun ran his hands over the other's chest. "N-Nothing…" The younger male couldn't hide the hint of red on his face.

Kazuya smirked once more. "You're blushing you know"

"SHUT—" Eijun, didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. His lover leaned down to kiss him again.

Eijun ran his hands down Kazuya's sides clumsily but he intended to tug off Kazuya's underwear. The older male suddenly sat back up on his heels before his lover could touch his underwear and pulled Eijun up with him. "Whoa," Eijun said a bit surprised. The older male made his lover wrap his legs around his waist as he stood up. "Crap! What the hell Kazuya?! Say something next time you're gonna pick me up so suddenly."

The older male just kept smiling as he walked to the bed and dropped the younger male on it. He was very glad Eijun never closed any of the windows. The moonlight wrapped around his lover more beautifully on their bed than on the floor. He couldn't help himself, Eijun was just gorgeous. He leaned on the end of the bed and kissed the top of his boyfriend's foot. "_Eijun._" Kazuya said his name a bit too seductively for the younger male's taste. "You're…_perfect._"

Eijun blushed more of a crimson red this time around. Now he knew he was anything but perfect. He also knew there was no point in going over that for the millionth time. Eijun never knew how in the world Kazuya could ever say embarrassing lines like that though. The only times Eijun ever tried to say anything nearly as embarrassing, were during intimate moments. The only thing Eijun was finally used to saying without getting too embarrassed was an _'I love you'_, because it truly made him happy that he felt something like this that went beyond family love or friendship. It was something he couldn't just simply put into words. He just felt at home with his lover. It was something irreplaceable.

Eijun leaned up on his elbows and watched with mild embarrassment as Kazuya kissed and touched his way up Eijun's legs. When he got to the other's hips, he leaned up over his lover and kissed his lips. "I love you," Eijun said suddenly, more easily than he thought it sounded when he said it for the first time.

There was a long pause. Kazuya felt his chest constrict and his throat got tighter. He kissed Eijun again. Kazuya felt the younger male get nervous beneath him. "I love you too, Eijun," he said contently.

The younger male sighed in relief. "You bastard! You scared me half to death on purpose!"

Kazuya laughed. "Sorry. You just caught me off guard is all."

Eijun raised an eyebrow. "Huh? So even the _great_ Miyuki, Kazuya gets caught off guard?" The sarcasm in his lover's tone totally struck a nerve and Eijun noticed his lover's face change to annoyed.

The younger male snickered and leaned up to kiss Kazuya's neck before a come back came his way. He felt his lover flinch and calm down a bit. Kazuya tugged off both their underwear and bit Eijun's ear lobe in response. His lover jumped a bit at the sudden action, as Kazuya grabbed the lube from the nightstand. As much as he wanted to slowly enjoy the time with Eijun, he knew they were both tired (or at least that whether or not his lover wanted to, he had to go to sleep, but Kazuya was dead tired and a bit aroused). Eijun pulled up his knees to make things easier for Kazuya. "Huh?" Kazuya was a bit shocked when his first two fingers went in much easier than usual. "What the hell is that about?"

His younger lover's cheeks flushed and he lightly spoke. "I…really missed you Kazuya…so when you called and said you'd be home late…well…you know…" Kazuya stared at Eijun. The younger male got more and more embarrassed by the second. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"Wow. That's actually really sexy."

"Shut up, Kazuya!"

Kazuya smirked but made sure Eijun was prepped enough any way. He lubed himself up and pulled his lover's hips closer by his thighs. "Ahh…" Eijun sighed as Kazuya pressed in.

Eijun wrapped his arms around Kazuya's shoulders and whimpered quietly in the older male's ear. Kazuya loved hearing his lover's reactions, he found it all extremely arousing and never got tired of it. Kazuya sat up and pulled Eijun with him to a sitting position where his lover was on his lap. The younger male sighed against Kazuya's neck. The heated breath sent a small chill down the older male's spine. Kazuya held Eijun's hips as he bounced him. "K-Kazuya…" Eijun whined more and more.

The older male reached between them as he jerked Eijun off. The younger male gasped and held onto Kazuya tighter.

Kazuya came first and Eijun choked out a moan as he came at the feeling of Kazuya filling him. The older male kissed his lover as they fell back onto the bed. He pulled back the blankets while Eijun wiped down his stomach with a tissue. Kazuya was surprised at his lover keeping most of his composure this time around. Once they got under the blankets Eijun cuddled up to Kazuya.

"I'm surprised you're not hiding yourself under there." Kazuya smirked at his lover.

"OI! Be quiet!" The male blushed a bit, but decided to not let Kazuya poke more fun at him. He was NOT going to tell him that Kazuya himself made him feel comfortable during these intimate moments. He did not need his lover teasing him anymore than he already did. "We just… haven't had much time like this in a while."

"I know. I just like teasing you. Your reactions are always fun to watch. But you really surprised me this time around." Kazuya said honestly. He couldn't deny that Eijun always managed to surprise him. It was one of the many reasons he loved him, after all.

"Yeah…I can tell," Eijun said in an annoyed tone. "Anyway, how was work?" he asked.

Kazuya chuckled a bit and replied shortly after, "Stupid and busy".

"Did you at least have a good time afterwards?" Eijun asked a little more curiously.

"I guess, but I couldn't even drink tonight. Those guys drive me insane."

Eijun lightly chuckled. He figured Kazuya had gotten invited to drinks seeing as Youichi and his coworkers were known for that. But he was always relieved when Kazuya came home sober. When he dealt with a drunk Kazuya, well let's just say it wasn't exactly his favorite, especially when he got really handsy as Eijun attempted to sleep. He had the _best_ timing.

It became quiet for a few minutes, when Kazuya suddenly whispered into his lover's ear. "I love you, Eijun"

Eijun smiled at the way his chest heated up along with his face. "I love you too, Kazuya."

"Glad you can say it without a problem now!" Kazuya snickered afterward.

"Miyuki Kazuya! I swear just shu—" Eijun was once more interrupted as Kazuya pressed his lips against his lover's. It was quite late and Kazuya was clearly a bit more worn out than Eijun because in the middle of their kissing session, light snores were heard from Kazuya's end. Eijun wasn't even mad at the older male for falling asleep mid-kissing session. He just chuckled and whispered _'goodnight'_ to his lover. Eijun would definitely tease him about it later on.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Well you two sure get along..." **

**This was a Tumblr Request for a sentence + pairing drabble (but clearly this turned into a short oneshot). **

* * *

><p>There they were<em> again<em>, just laughing together and looking like they were having a fun time_ without_ him. Wait, was he seriously following them? Since when did Eijun go into stalker mode? Okay, _maybe_ he had his reasons. Youichi was Kazuya's best friend and it seemed like he knew way more about him than Eijun himself could ever figure out.

The way Kazuya's face just lit up and smacked his friend's shoulder in a playful manner. How he would just go out and talk to the guy about god knows what at any time or any place. Did he make that same face with him? Did Kazuya confide in him like that too?

He started questioning a lot of things recently. He was not exactly sure what brought this sudden doubt in their relationship. Maybe he was afraid because Kazuya chose him. _He chose him, he actually picked him out of everybody else._ It seemed too good to be true. If he were to be honest those two looked great together. They simply understood and acknowledged one another on a different level. Ah, they even seemed mature until Youichi started messing around like a child pulling pranks or playing god knows how many video games. And along with Kazuya, they were true terror, partners in crime.

The brunet ruffled up his own hair in frustration and decided to walk back to his own dorm. He started feeling guilty at even doubting Kazuya. Well, not really doubting Kazuya, he was just…. what was that word…. _envious._ His lover had all the time in the world to go out with Youichi in the past and he didn't. That must have counted for something right?

**—**

"Don't think I didn't see you today." The brunet with glasses said in a smug tone though Eijun couldn't exactly SEE his expression but his voice gave him the perfect visual. He slightly jumped up at the comment.

"R-Really? Well, I didn't see you." Eijun tried to sound as convincing as possible, but really, who was he fooling? He sucked at lying and Kazuya knew this.

"Oh really? Is that so? Because the last time I caught you at the arcade, then the bar, then the park." Kazuya pulled his lover towards him as he wrapped his arms around him on the bed that were lying on. He leaned in closer to the younger brunet's ear.

"What's really going on? This isn't some coincidence." Kazuya softly whispered.

Okay, he needed to NOT do that because Eijun always lost it when his partner did that. Eijun felt his face heat up, but not only due to Kazuya's voice or warm breath softly hitting his ear, it was because he was embarrassed at how _obvious_ he could be.

"It's just… You and Youichi." The younger brunet finally managed to say.

Kazuya blinked a few times before processing that. "What about us? Wait a minute… Are you jealous? Of Youichi?" His voice started to sound like he was about to laugh. The disbelief behind it somewhat pissed him off too.

"KAZUYA! It isn't FUNNY!" Eijun turned his body towards Kazuya making an angry face.

"What's the problem? We were just hanging out."

"Well you two sure get along…"

"No way. You're jealous. Why?"

"Shut up! I'm not jealous… I envy that bastard!" Eijun blurted out.

This was harder than he thought. He was used to being called an idiot but it wasn't exactly enjoyable feeling like one. He sighed in frustration and continued on. "I want that kind of relationship with you too but you just keep to yourself most of the time. So how am I supposed to get closer to you?! You say you love me and all this other crap BUT—"

"Eijun."

The younger brunet immediately stopped talking. He wasn't exactly sure why. He had spoken over his lover multiple times which annoyed Kazuya to no end but something about the seriousness behind his tone or maybe it was his expression that pierced through everything else. Point was, that he got his attention and got him to shut up.

"You never asked me anything that you wanted to know. I don't talk about my past or anything personal really because I don't feel the need to. Youichi doesn't even know as much about me as you think he does."

"Huh?"

Kazuya heavily sighed this time around. "You're an idiot."

"YOU WANNA FIGHT JERK?!"

Kazuya let out a loud laugh and leaned in capturing his lover's lips. Eijun was left with muffled protests until he gave in a good few seconds later because he actually loved it when Kazuya kissed him. He felt so much more connected to him that way. Something about being able to feel the texture of somebody else's lips against yours, taking air from one another, being able to lose control or simply feel right at home. It was something so simple yet intimate to him. It was a tenderly slow kiss which they both were enjoying until Kazuya pulled away first. Eijun pouted in response.

"I don't do THAT with Youichi." The brunet with glasses said.

Eijun laughed. "Yeah…sorry. I just—"

"Like I said, if you want to know something just ASK. I may or may NOT answer depending on how you ask." Kazuya smirked.

Just looking at him smirk pissed him off. He ignored that comment though because another question suddenly poked at him.

"Hey Kazuya?"

"Yeah?"

"So what do you guys talk about if you don't talk about yourself much?"

"I talk about you."

Eijun blushed a bit at hearing that. Kazuya proceeded to cupping his lover's face and smiling. Oh, so he does smile for him too only this time it was much brighter, much more honest, and simply beautiful. Now Eijun felt even dumber…

"W-What exactly do you say about me?"

"Talk about you being a lovable idiot." Kazuya said smugly and Eijun felt his tolerance drop.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA! YOU BASTARD!"


	5. Chapter 5

**"Are you ashamed to love me?" - Miyusawa.** **(Sentence + Pairing drabble request) These are like never drabbles, always turning into oneshots. ****_*sigh*_**

* * *

><p>"So what is it? Just answer the damn question, <em>Sawamura<em>." The brunet with glasses asked.

Oh, Kazuya used his last name. That extra hint of malice in his voice made it seem like he wanted to hurt him on purpose or maybe Kazuya was the one who was hurt…

"What's your problem!?"

Kazuya was firmly holding his wrists up against the wall.

"My _problem_? MY PROBLEM?! Sawa—"

"CALL ME EIJUN DAMMIT!"

Kazuya sighed. "Fine. _Eijun._ Although I don't think I even deserve that privilege."

Eijun tried squirming out of his grasp as he was already highly agitated. What the hell was HIS deal?!

"Answer me." Kazuya spoke in an even lower voice, for only Eijun's ears to hear.

"Why the hell would I answer your stupid question when you literally dragged me away from Wakana! She's probably pissed that I ditched her!"

Ah, there it was again, Eijun's lovely _close_ friend who happened to be an attractive female at that. Not to mention their texting back and forth irritated him, especially the times when he tried seducing his own boyfriend and ended up feeling the other's pocket vibrate with a loud annoying ringtone.

"Why the hell would she be pissed? She's not your girlfriend."

"Kazuya, let me go." Eijun's voice grew stern and his stare was serious. Kazuya never really saw him like this, unless it involved something important to him. So it was because of _her._ Why were they even dating

"Fine." The older brunet let go of the other's wrists and cupped Eijun's face looking directly into the younger male's eyes. Kazuya looked _hurt_, and Eijun really didn't understand.

"Are you ashamed to love me?" Kazuya whispered as he leaned towards Eijun's ear.

His eyes widened in surprise to the question. "What the HELL?! No! Why would I be ashamed?!"

"Then why haven't you told Wakana about us?"

Oh, he caught him.

Eijun sighed. "Is it really that important to you?"

"It isn't to you?"

"Is that why you've been acting super weird like an idiot?!"

"OI!"

Eijun laughed. "Kazuya, I'm sorry."

Kazuya started feeling his face heat up from embarrassment. Why did he have to go and make him feel like an idiot?

"I really don't want to hear that coming from you…"

There it was, another soft laugh right after. Eijun's laughs were usually obnoxious, along with his overall character but there were few times, especially in serious moments, where he wouldn't sound obnoxious and his laugh had this extra softness to it. Kazuya liked that.

"I haven't told Wakana anything or any of my other friends for that matter. I wanted get them all together for next week!"

Kazuya blinked a few times again. "What?"

Eijun heavily sighed. "I SAID, I wanted to get everyone together to let them know we're DATING! Telling them one by one would get annoying!"

"You…You were planning all of this?"

"Are you deaf?"

Kazuya smacked Eijun's head.

"OW! What was that FOR YOU BASTARD?!" Eijun rubbed the area where he got smacked.

"You should have told me sooner! I could have helped."

"Well I didn't think you would freak out like that!"

Kazuya felt like hiding in a ditch for a while, but instead he got the urge to kiss his lover's enticing lips. Relief washed over him and his insecurities vanished. He pushed Eijun against the wall once more, but much gentler this time around as he cupped his face again and leaned in to give him a tender kiss. The younger brunet smiled into the kiss and gladly reciprocated as he wrapped his arms around Kazuya's neck. As they continued kissing feeling their connection grow, Kazuya left his hand in Eijun's hair. It had become a recent habit of his but Eijun's hair felt really nice when he ran his fingers through it. It soothed them both. They were so caught up in their slow yet passionate kissing that they hadn't noticed a figure standing there until they heard a loud cough.

Both males instantly stopped practically making out in the alley way and turned to look.

"AH! WAKANA!" Eijun shouted but Kazuya covered his mouth instantly because, my god, his ear drum was about to pop.

"If you just wanted to make out with your boyfriend, you shouldn't have invited me to the mall Eijun!" Wakana said in an annoyed tone.

"Huh?" Kazuya still kept his hand over the mother's mouth. Before Kazuya could ask the main question Wakana spoke immediately after.

"Yes, I knew about you both without that guy telling me." She said as she pointed accusingly. "He doesn't stop talking about you at all, even when texting."

Kazuya felt his lover's face heat up. Adorable, was all he could think.

Wakana sighed. "Look, I can keep it quiet if you want it to be a surprise but don't ever do this to me again! And you guys should honestly get a room…"

Eijun's friend started walking away but before she was completely out of sight Kazuya managed to yell out, "So does that mean you approve?!"

Eijun had this look of disbelief in his face and why was his lover still making him keep his mouth shut? He was tempted to lick or even bite him because damn this smug bastard having crazy arm strength.

"Yeah." She turned around smiling. "You better take good care of him. He's an idiot, after all." She walked away contently as she disappeared from the view.

Kazuya guessed he could share his idiot. After all, best friends always did have a reserved spot when it came to everything else. But she seriously needed to stop cock blocking. He should have told her that, _dammit._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: On behalf of anon's request through Tumblr~ It was a phrase + pairing ("I guess I am" + Miyusawa). It's kind of old I kept forgetting to put up here too!**

* * *

><p>Okay. This time for sure he'd get the message. Miyuki said it as bluntly as any person could ever say it, or so he thought. What kind of idiot wouldn't get it the first time right? Apparently Sawamura Eijun wouldn't… Why did he have to like this idiot again?<p>

Sawamura looked up at the catcher a bit confused as he raised his eyebrow. "You're acting fun—"

"Don't you get it?" Miyuki said with a much more serious tone as he cornered the pitcher to the wall. Why was this so much harder than it had to be? "You're _different_."

"Huh? Well yeah, my pitches and Furuya's are—"

"NO. I mean you're a different person to me than Furuya is on a _personal_ level."

"Well yeah…" The pitcher responded as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Do you really get it? Because I'm trying to tell you that I don't like Furuya the way I like you."

Sawamura's eyes widened. "What? AH HA! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU PROBABLY HAD SOMETHING MORE GOING ON WITH HIM! MIYUKI KAZUYA, YOU'RE THE WORST!"

The obnoxious brunet continued yelling at the catcher in front of him saying that it all made sense as to why he hadn't put up a fight in the beginning when Furuya was first assigned to him (and my god that was a WHILE back, he was still _butthurt_? He got Chris-senpai in exchange and they already seemed closer than anybody could friggin' get) and yet part of Sawamura felt a sting in his chest thinking of Furuya being special to the catcher. So he was _right_ all along. Well, good thing they didn't get partnered up way back then… or maybe it could have changed something… or maybe…

"Idiot…" Miyuki lowered his face and hid it under his cap. "You're such an idiot…"

Sawamura caught Furuya passing by at that moment completely ignoring the other's comment and felt like he just had to warn his fellow rival.

"OI! FURUYA! BE CAREFUL WITH MIYU—"

Miyuki quickly reacted and covered Sawamura's mouth giving him a harsh stare that simply said _shut up_. The raven-haired male just stood there clueless as to what was happening. All he wanted was a nice fresh drink from the nearby vending machine, what the hell?

"Oi, Furuya. Just give me a good 5 minutes and I'll head back over to the bullpen. This_ idiot_ over here needs a lesson."

Furuya nodded. He knew his idiot rival would always make a scene at whatever time of the day. My god that boundless energy Sawamura had made him want to take a nap. He finally got the drink he hoped for and went off on his way back.

Sawamura continued muffling protests until the catcher's stare was back on him. Oh no, did he piss Miyuki off? He must have because the aura the other was giving off suddenly changed. Oh my. Maybe if he tried really hard he could somehow bribe Miyuki to let him go in one piece? Was he going to DIE?!

The older brunet took his hand off the other's mouth.

"When the HELL did I say I liked Furuya in THAT way?"

"Just now! You just said—"

"You're putting words in my mouth and assuming."

"Huh?"

"You're such an IDIOT! HOW DUMB CAN SOMEONE BE?! You're so frustrating! This whole week I've been trying to tell you—"

"Why the hell do you feel like you have a right to call me an idiot! YOU'RE THE WORST KIND OF SENPAI!" Sawamura grabbed hold of Miyuki's collar and started roughly shaking him.

"AHH! SHUT UP!" Miyuki grabbed both of his idiot pitcher's arms firmly. "Finally." He sighed. "Let me TALK DAMMIT."

Sawamura blinked a few times before furrowing his eyebrows.

"I like YOU. I LIKE YOU for the IDIOT you are."

"What does that even MEAN! You're pissing me off you bastard!"

"WHY ARE YOU GETTING MAD?! I SHOULD BE MAD! You're a stubborn IDIOT! HOW did you get INTO this school again?!"

"WELL I'M SORRY I'M NOT THE GREAT MIYUKI KAZUYA! NUMBER ONE CATCHER EVEN THOUGH CHRIS-SENPAI IS REALLY NUMBER ONE!"

Ah, always bringing up Chris-senpai. Despite him agreeing with Sawamura's comment, it still bothered him and that was the last straw. Before Sawamura could continue yelling some more the pitcher felt a great pressure against his lips, a great wet pressure and oh god, was Miyuki _kissing_ him? Was he seriously kissing him?! When, how, why?!

He had never been kissed on the lips before so this felt pretty strange. He could have fought it at that moment, but maybe it was the utter shock, or maybe it was just his curiosity that got the better of him. He didn't like it, nope, he didn't like it. He wasn't getting swept away.

From whatever basic knowledge he had (which usually came from shoujo manga), the younger brunet had the idea that you only kissed people you really _really_ liked in that special kind of way. So this was the type of like that Miyuki must have meant? Oh, now he really did feel like an idiot.

The kiss was slow yet rough and it became heated between them both. It was suffocating. Miyuki was pulling Sawamura in closer to deepen the kiss and to close whatever gap was in between them and my god it was too much. The older brunet bit the other's lower lip and there it was, the access he had been hoping for. Sawamura didn't even know what to do aside from stand there in awkward pleasure? Was it pleasure?

He questioned at that moment where his hands should have been, but almost by reflex he simply wrapped them around the other's neck. The mashing of their lips felt oddly arousing to him and very very wet due to the additional saliva from the other and now there was Miyuki's tongue licking the inside of his mouth?! Everything got kind of hazy from there because it felt _really_ good. The tongue in his mouth was slick, and holy crap a part of Miyuki was inside him. That tongue was licking the roof of his mouth, sucking on his lip, and eventually he'd bite it just enough to be sharp but not painful and oh, that felt _nice_.

He decided to start mimicking Miyuki's actions and the catcher couldn't help but smirk into the passionate kiss. The feeling of their tongues wrapping around each other, the additional kisses here and there, and Miyuki's hands grabbing some of Sawamura's hair, it all felt more than good, it was amazing. This was how kisses felt?

A good few minutes passed and he broke away from Sawamura. Was he feeling disappointed? Oh no, he felt disappointed and was he blushing? Nooo. He was probably just flushed from how damn hot that got because geez, Miyuki hogged all his oxygen in between kisses.

"There. _That's_ the kind of LIKE I meant. IDIOT."

Sawamura blinked a few times as he panted. He couldn't find the right words to say because this bastard just kissed him to prove a damn point. How dare he?! But then again… he did tell him this quite a few times and no matter how Miyuki told him, he simply didn't get it. Sawamura was frustrated and also confused at how this developed. He thought his little crush on the catcher would never turn into something like this but what the hell? Why did he get so into that?

Sawamura chuckled because really, he didn't know how to even react. "I guess I am…"

"Well, you can make it up to me by following me around for the next 2 weeks~!"

Miyuki grinned. "Catch you later! Gotta go practice with Furuya!"

So maybe part of him wanted the same attention Chris-senpai got the first time Sawamura started actually bonding with someone else. Or maybe he just liked to tease and torment the other. Either way, they were both fun and he wanted something in return because really, he did a damn good job catching Sawamura's pseudo balls, thank you very much.

The catcher dashed away before the other could respond. Sawamura was simply dumbfounded by this. What? Just what?

"MIYUKI KAZUYA! YOU BASTARD! YOU COME BACK HERE! LIKE HELL AM I GONNA BE YOUR DOG FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS!"

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Honestly<em> HONESTLY<em> I wanted to make Sawamura flip a switch and bitch out Miyuki for kissing him xD but I went the other route where he was just in a state of _"wtf just happened..."_ Ah well. Plus a smug Miyuki is always fun to write. GOODBYE ALL~  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'll be posting my misawa week entries from Tumblr on here as well. So yeah this got pretty long I'm sorry. Anyway, here's some romantic miyusawa pining. Day 1: Mutual Pining/Celebration.**_

* * *

><p>How long had it been? It felt like way too long... the last time he ever saw that obnoxiously loud idiot. Why was he thinking of Bakamura again? Oh right… because he was in Tokyo again. He lost count of the months and years because time just moved at its own pace. He so happened to be taking a day off from things including practice because really, a few weeks without baseball was pretty impossible for him, but all the reminiscing made his head hurt. He shouldn't have gone to Tokyo of all places. He supposed he wanted to see how Seidou was doing.<p>

_"Since it's graduation and all, I just thought I'd say… I like you."_

_"Huh? Wha—"_

_"Don't say anything or you'll ruin it. I just wanted to leave without regret."_

_"NO! What the hell! Let me talk… I-I never knew. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

_"What for? Sawamura, it's not like we would have kissed and had a happily ever after. I don't expect anything from you."_

_"That's not for you to decide! The fact you would have regretted not saying anything says something you JERK!"_

_"Like what? I never said I wanted a happily ever after."_

_"I… I don't get you. Then why the hell did you tell me this?"_

_"I... I don't know."_

He couldn't get that scenario out of his head. Sawamura looked so upset and hurt that he started to tear up. Miyuki didn't know what to do after that because why did he say he didn't want a happily ever after? As for his feelings for Sawamura, he wasn't sure why he told him about them and then pushed him away. Maybe he was afraid of becoming attached when he was already on the point of leaving. He didn't even mean to say those things but at the end the pitcher just completely took him by surprise and before he walked away he ended up saying_, "Whatever. I'll catch you one day and make you look my way! BASTARD MIYUKI!"_

Miyuki's lips curled into a smile after that because of how cocky and obnoxious _his_ idiot was but the truth of it was that he had always looked Sawamura's way ever since they first became a battery. The fact Sawamura never noticed that, well that worked out just fine because Miyuki wouldn't have wanted it any other way. It also took a lot of denying on his part because Kuramochi just wouldn't let it BE. That bastard always did have a keen sense for things like that. It would have been disastrous especially because he was the Sawamura's roommate.

His current teammates had actually invited him out for a good drink that night. He had to decline it because he was already feeling a bit under the weather but he just wanted a good walk around the city despite the nostalgia he felt. His passion for baseball still kept him going, graduation was just the start. He had multiple sponsors and scouts lined up for him. He had everything good going for him. Miyuki Kazuya throughout the years became a better known catcher all around the world and not just limiting himself to Japan. People from across the world would come to him and ask to be his pitcher.

_His pitcher_. Those words still made him feel great pride because yes, people wanted HIM. They knew he was one of the best out there. He wouldn't have gone out of his way to say he was number one because even he wasn't that full of himself to say that but as for being extremely talented, well bringing out people's potentials was his specialty and it was a damn amusing job. That pressure and excitement, the rush and the unpredictable factors of baseball, the never ending growth and experience one can gain from games. That was what he lived for. He also hoped someday to play against the team Chris-senpai had joined after rehabilitation was a success for him. He itched for the day to arrive, for him to finally have his long awaited match.

While walking around the city he accidentally bump into someone else. It wasn't really the impact from bumping into this person but his eyes widened when the cap fell off the other because that cap… it looked like a Seidou baseball cap. When Miyuki noticed the other person picking up their cap from the floor he saw shaggy short brown hair and instantly called out—

"Sawa—Sawamura?!" Miyuki said, almost choking on his own words.

The other turned around after putting the cap on with a confused look.

"Sawa who?"

"Oh…" Miyuki's voice sounded more disappointed than he had realized. "Sorry for not watching where I was going by the way. You just reminded me of someone I knew… you go to Seidou?"

The conversation continued on with the random stranger. It was nice hearing that Seidou was doing well even after he had left, but of course they would. Regardless of him not being there anymore, the news of them reaching Koshien more often was really nice to hear. They were a prestigious school after all and they deserved it. And even after coach Kataoka left, he had left Seidou with a reliable arsenal. But one thing was still bugging him. The longing to see that energetic and loud idiot pitcher of his and everything somehow connected to him or at least in his mind—No, wait, he wasn't _his_ anymore. He stopped being _his _a long time ago. Why were things constantly reminding Miyuki of him? Sawamura Eijun, the largest pain in his ass. He was also the diamond in the rough that he helped shape. That's right. He became his pride and joy. He wondered where Sawamura currently was. He was only staying in Tokyo for another week and well, after that it was back on the road.

As the day turned to night Miyuki found himself in front of Seidou high, those night lights that illuminated the campus itself, he never thought it'd look sort of beautiful to him seeing as he never took the time to really enjoy scenery. He wouldn't forget the times he stayed up later than usual to take on the selfish requests from Sawamura and Furuya or when he would ask for favors in return, naturally. He missed teasing his precious kohais. He was so deep in thought that he barely had time to react to a flying ball coming at HIM at pretty high speed that by instinct he stuck out his hand but immediately dropped that idea because what kind of idiot would catch a ball with his bare hand coming at most likely a higher speed than 130 km/h?! He simply ducked as he saw the ball erratically turn and harshly hitting the tree and my god was that steam coming out of the TREE?!

Miyuki's eyes widened and he couldn't help but breathe normally again out of relief that his hand hadn't been crippled, but for the ball to randomly make a strange turn like that, it made him smirk. He strangely felt proud but he heard a voice getting closer as he came back to reality again.

"OIIIII! Are you okay?! I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone was nearby and I was pretty bored out here so I guess I wasn't really thinking—"

That _voice_…

Miyuki still a bit shaken up by that voice picked up the baseball and gripped it pretty tightly. He looked over to the figure that was a few feet away. He didn't even have to have a clear image to know who it was.

"You know, only an _idiot_ like _you_ would be playing with a baseball and throwing it around in the dark like if it were the middle of the day."

The apologetic stranger got closer to Miyuki and his all familiar voice.

That _voice…_

"I said I was SORRY you—Mi—Miyuki?"

"Hey, Sawamura. I see your pseudo balls have greatly improved." He said smurgly.

"Uh—Ah—I—UM—Is it really— HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Ignoring that _pseudo_ ball comment, Sawamura finally managed to say something coherent as the other handed him the baseball. Sawamura put the ball back in his own pocket as he continued to stare a bit dumbstruck.

Miyuki couldn't help but burst out laughing because Sawamura's expression was priceless. He was like a deer caught in the headlights and the guy was making no real sense until after he asked how he had been. It was fun to be able to see that in person again but Miyuki was slightly disappointed at the question. What was he really expecting the other to say?

_Maybe an 'I missed you' would have been nice._

Miyuki stopped laughing and noticed a pouting Sawamura. It was nice to be able to see that the younger brunet hadn't changed much. He was still the same lean-built, brown-haired, and puppy brown-eyed idiot pitcher that he had first met back in his first year of high school along with a tiny bit more height to him. The brunet with glasses stopped laughing and smirked again getting the sudden idea to mess with his ex-protégé for a little fun.

"How have I been? That's all you could muster up the courage to say?! I could have DIED!" The older male said dramatically as he put his hands over Sawamura shoulders.

The other's eyes opened up more in shock at the sudden lack of space between them and the sudden action.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! But Um... I'm sure it wouldn't have killed you…" Sawamura said not really sure on how to react.

"Sorry wouldn't be enough! But tell me smartass, are you a doctor? Hm?"

"No but—"

"THEN YOU HAVE NO SAY! This is why you're _an idiot_! Bakamura!"

Miyuki took his hands off the other's shoulders and smacked his back playfully while Sawamura gasped and furrowed his eyebrows quite irritated and ready to retaliate because who the hell did that smug bastard think he was? He had always fallen for Miyuki's theatrics but after so many times Sawamura stopped falling for them so easily. The jerk just loved messing with him.

"AH! YOU BASTARD DON'T CALL ME THAT STUPID NAME! AND SEE, YOU WERE FINE! STOP EXAGGERATING!"

"Oh, so you were worried?"

"Gahhhh! I HATE YOUUUU"

And with that Sawamura was finally looking normal again. It was nice to get those reactions out of him. He missed that. Miyuki almost felt like smiling. He wanted to but found himself unable to. When the other had called out his name, he sounded so shocked. The catcher wanted to know exactly what he was thinking at that moment. He wanted to bring up the topic but this was already a miraculous reunion because he would have thought that Sawamura would have been outside of Tokyo by now or at least back at his hometown if he was on a break of some sort. He had been longing to see that idiot for quite some time and ever since graduation he had never once forgotten him. Whether it was simple little things or similar pitchers he'd come across on his team or teams he played against. How one person could leave such a permanent mark on him, it was ridiculous and the most frustrating part was that Miyuki was sure he was the only one who felt that way because after all, when he confessed, Sawamura never reciprocated those feelings.

_But then… why did Sawamura look so hurt?_

"Oi, Miyuki?"

"Hm?"

Sawamura sighed. "You've been kind of weird."

"That's new coming from _you_."

The younger brunet growled and this time around Miyuki sighed.

"Oh and to answer your previous question I've been fine. I've just been on a small break before I'm back on the road with my team."

That was when the cheerful aura the other had been displaying suddenly dimmed down. Miyuki's curiosity got the better of him and he figured what the hell, why not try? He was leaving again after all and maybe this time he'd get all the answers he wanted.

"Ah… Well I've heard you became a real famous player. Good for you Miyuki-senpai!" Sawamura chuckled.

_Huh?_

"Senpai? That's really _new_… You didn't even call me senpai a minute ago."

"Yeah well, I just remembered right now!"

"You're terrible."

"You shouldn't be saying that! You're the terrible senpai!"

They weren't getting anywhere at this rate so Miyuki figured he'd go first.

"You're right. I'm terrible but, would you be willing to hear your senpai out?"

Sawamura relaxed a bit after hearing the slightly shaky tone from Miyuki. It was weird hearing him like that because he was either teasing him, being cocky, or just serious in his rare moments. He had never heard Miyuki Kazuya's voice with a hint of uncertainty.

Sawamura raised an eyebrow suspiciously eyeing the catcher in front of him.

"Alright…"

He had asked Sawamura to hear him out but now his mind went blank. He had no idea what to say or what to do. What did he want to talk about again? Why was it so important for him to know Sawamura's feelings? He already left him behind once to go on fulfilling his dream and it was selfish of him to do it again. He was sure the other had dreams he was fulfilling as well.

"I…Ahh… I feel really lame right now. Sorry."

Sawamura blinked a bit taken back by the other's response. He wasn't expecting it at all.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because… You don't understand…"

"How can I when you're not saying anything?" The younger brunet said as he had his hand over Miyuki's shoulder giving a reassuring pat.

Miyuki nervously chuckled because he felt the roles were reversed for that brief moment. "I guess I just wanted to apologize about the whole confession thing after graduation. I never expected to run into you again. It was pretty hard for me after seeing you teary eyed—"

"Of course!" The other interrupted. "You told me you liked me but then pushed me away! You said you expected nothing from me! What the hell is that crap? It was like a slap on the face!"

"Well you never said anything!"

"You never let me! You told me I'd ruin it!"

"So much for you being stubborn."

"Don't blame it on ME! You freakin' IDIOT. I hate you so much Miyuki Kazuya because even after that I still continued to keep up to date on you and your baseball life!" Sawamura felt a rush of heat admitting that.

"Wha—"

"No. Now you let me talk, Miyuki!"

The brunet with glasses simply blinked a bit dumbfounded by the sudden boldness.

"I bought magazines and cheered for you. I knew you'd become so well known that the whole world would want to see you. I even went to some of your games when I could because I'm actually traveling with a team of mine as well."

_'Why didn't you come talk to me during one of my games…?'_

" I'm not as well known as you but I'm catching up!" Sawamura paused simply looking the other in the eyes. He was hesitant to continue but he didn't back out.

"I… I wondered if you would still remember me if we were to meet up again. I was scared that you would have forgotten me or some of your feelings for me because we were in high school and time can change a lot." Sawamura sheepishly scratched the back of his head. He felt pretty embarrassed admitting all of this but he knew he had to get it off his chest. He knew he probably would not see Miyuki Kazuya again like this. The next time they would meet they would probably be on opposite sides of the world.

"I… I really missed you…I mean I missed this… I MEAN I JUST MISSED TALKING."

Miyuki was speechless because with all of that his questions had been answered. He heard those words he had longed to hear.

_'I really missed you'_

Miyuki smiled after that. He actually smiled.

"OI! Why are you smiling all creepily like that?! I didn't miss you! I said I missed—Mmph!"

Before Sawamura could even finish his sentence he felt a warm but strong pressure against his lips and all he could do was stand there in shock as his eyes widened because Miyuki Kazuya, the smug bastard that he had longed to see again even if only for a bit, was _kissing_ him. He was pressing his own lips against Sawamura's and they tasted a bit like cherry. Cherry? On reflex the younger brunet licked Miyuki's lips as he finally kissed him back enjoying the flavorful mixture of cherry and Miyuki's own unique taste but just as he started getting into it the other pulled away leaving Sawamura a bit disappointed and panting. A small whimper was heard.

Miyuki smirked and said, "You were going to ruin the moment again so I had to."

"YOU JERK!"

"So Sawamura, you missed me huh?"

"NO!"

"Well I missed you too."

"What…? Is that the thing you wanted to say?! Why was it so hard for you to say HUH?"

"Because I wasn't sure if you even liked me back!"

"So you kiss ME?!"

Sawamura was starting to get on his nerves. He just admitted he missed him as well and he started going off again? What did he have to do to please him?

"YES because everything you just said cleared up all my questions!"

"You're… really a jerk. You never gave me a chance. You're so damn afraid… You know I'm scared too." Sawamura said in a barely audible tone. "And now I probably won't ever get to hang out with you like this again."

"Hey…" Miyuki didn't really know what to say again. He needed to not chicken out when it came to this. "I'm… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I just kind of left you with that confession and expected you to be just fine. I'm pretty bad at this."

"You think I'm any better?! Now who's the idiot! I wanted to tell you! I wanted to tell you that I liked you too! That I admired you a lot from the start. That I wanted to go with you because I wanted us to continue being a great battery. I wondered if we'd ever meet up again in the future!"

They both looked at each other for more answers because it still felt like there could have been more to say.

"Well…" Miyuki started out, scratching his head. "How's about we just go out for coffee right now?"

"Coffee?"

"Yeah. We can start from there."

"But it's your last week here isn't it?"

"So? Let's see where we go from here… Don't think about anything else. Besides you were never too good at thinking."

"OI!"

The older brunet chuckled as he got closer and leaned his forehead against the other's. The next action caught him by surprise because Sawamura captured his lips this time around and softly pressed them against his. The kiss lasted much longer than the previous one. They let themselves get lost in each other's taste as they became one with their hearts beating in similar rhythm, as they breathed in one another's oxygen, and as their hands explored each other's skin they let their feelings take over. They definitely wanted to stay like that for a very long time… Miyuki wanted to keep his fingers in that short brown adorable shaggy hair, those nice soft puffy lips; he wanted to feel pleasant hums vibrate down his throat. They simply enjoyed it while they could.

_"Oh yeah, why were you at Seidou?"_

_"Because I missed it and because it reminded me of… you." _

_"Sawamura—"_

_"Wait. Call me Eijun. After all of that it'd be nice to be able to call each other our names."_

_"Alright, Eijun."_

_"Thanks, Kazuya."_

_— _

After spending some of that week at Seidou getting to know the new coach along with the team nostalgia hit them hard especially with practices. It was especially nostalgic. Then came the time to say their goodbyes. They also exchanged numbers after they spent the whole week together in Tokyo. Ironically they met up the following week somewhere else around Japan due to their games being in the same area. This coincidence _surprisingly_ kept occurring due to both their coaches being long time friends. The coincidences started not being coincidences. The fact their practice games were against each other too_._

Miyuki enjoyed teasing Sawamura no matter how much time had passed. His taunting was great for firing his lover up while Sawamura slightly succeeded with trying to _motivate _Miyuki with some bold _favors _after games though most of the time the pitcher would just freak out and become a nervous wreck while Miyuki would confess to simply wanting to push his buttons in seeing if he'd actually go through with the majority of the _promised favors _and oh the fun he never got old.

_"You never had to make me look your way. I was always looking right at you."_

_"That's not healthy Kazuya."_

_"You little—"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>End Note: I'll be posting the rest of the prompts on time as well. I wrote these ahead of time but I wanted to be organized about it. *runs off to go do more productive things*<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is for Misawa week - Day 2: Hands/Soulmates**__. __**This is pretty heavy romantic fluff. **_

* * *

><p>Kazuya placed his head on his pillow and stared at the younger brunet next to him. All he could see were those bright honey eyes. At first glance, Eijun's eyes felt warm, sweet and lazy, but he knew better and was well aware of the other's energy and the bright liveliness radiating through them that discarded such a description in a matter of seconds. They stared at one another without words, saw the rise and fall of their chests, felt warm breath beside one another. It was simple type of happiness, one that Kazuya had learned to indulge on with Eijun. It was a rare moment where his loud lover actually enjoyed a calm moment of understanding.<p>

He never really thought of actual love with much importance seeing as he wasn't showered with it as a child. He grew up in his own way and he was fine like that. He learned to simply see it as a trivial thing in life. He knew what it was like to not receive it but seeing people who were the complete opposite of him, it made him wonder what he would be like if- No, he was content that way until he saw the other side of the world.

The other part of the world he had neglected. The part where a pair of hands would hold his and take him to a reality he had never dreamed of. Where simple affection was cherished. Who knew those pair of hands would be so warm and soothing.

_Those hands. _

Kazuya felt a comforting heat on his skin and noticed a pair of bright honey eyes again looking right at him. It was like the dark was non-existent. It was like his eyes illuminated everything around him. The warmth each touch radiated against him, how it sent slight goosebumps up his spine, and how he stared back along with a small smile as the younger brunet moved closer.

Eijun placed his hand on Kazuya's cheek cupping it gently. How could someone so obnoxious and loud be so gentle and strangely understanding in these situations? When he felt the other's affection to that degree he melted. He felt completely vulnerable, and what was even rarer was when Eijun wouldn't speak up. Why was his lover being so calm? Where did that bundle of energy go? Kazuya hadn't said a word until—

"Thank you..." He whispered.

Those words surprised Eijun because why in the world was Kazuya thanking him?

"Huh? What for?"

"Just… for everything, for being here, for being with me, for showing me a lot."

The younger brunet kept giving him a puzzled look but shrugged it off. Kazuya always said things like that. He hadn't really understood, but what he did know was that Kazuya gave him an equal amount of love. He figured Kazuya was just having a moment to himself. Oddly enough, Eijun respected that moment. It was something in the other's expression...

There was so much bliss and silence and affection and it was perfect. He didn't want to ruin the moment with more questions or possible taunts because Kazuya was being _different_. To Kazuya, Eijun was always like this bright radiant light that made everybody gravitate towards him. It was mind boggling but before Kazuya's mind could process anything else the younger male pressed his lips against his and a soft mumble was heard. He pulled away shortly afterward, a bit taken by surprise from the action.

"Eijun?" The older brunet blinked a few times.

"S-Sorry, couldn't help it." Eijun whispered.

He chuckled. "And what was _that_ exactly?"

"Eh? A kiss." Eijun bluntly stated.

"Obviously…"

The younger brunet furrowed his eyebrows, annoyed at the smartass remark.

"Then why did you even ask?"

"I meant what for, genius."

He desperately wanted to call Kazuya a bastard but went a different route…

"That's still a dumb question… because I love you? And you looked like you were thinking too much." Eijun said, struggling to keep his voice to a minimum, not wanting to break that atmosphere they had going on.

"Ah neverm—"

Eijun leaned back in capturing the other's lips again because Kazuya always did that to him when he was talking too much anyway and payback was sweet. Another thing that was sweet was the taste of Kazuya in Eijun's mouth. The older brunet on the other hand was confused and wondered how Eijun was being oddly perceptive to his emotions. Things always felt much better when there was someone to share with. It felt really, really _nice. _He wouldn't want to ever neglect someone from so much affection.

And for once, Kazuya was being pulled at Eijun's pace. Their kiss was simply making his mind go blank and was instantly being filled with Eijun and only Eijun. Heat was pooling in his stomach, and he could feel the other's hands feeling around, exploring, wandering innocently, sending small electrifying sensations.

With access easily given to Eijun and having the other's tongue explore every single space inside him, well… Kazuya started losing his mind, especially when his lover's hands traveled down his arms and ended up grabbing his own hands as their fingers intertwined. He felt a satisfied hum from Eijun. Yes, that's where his hands wanted to be all along, his hands were his _comfort_. It was like the other was simply trying to find another way of connection. Kazuya couldn't stop a soft sigh as he felt a small chuckle escape Eijun's lips vibrating down his throat.

The younger brunet broke the kiss long enough to pull Kazuya's shirt over his head. _Wait, what?_ He needed a moment because now Eijun was taking his off and wasn't it going a bit too fast? He felt like he was easily complying with all of this. Kazuya was being led by his lover and it was as if his body was on autopilot or something.

"Eijun, wait hold on."

"What's wrong?" The younger brunet said with a small pout as he stared at the other. "Kazuya, I just want to show you how happy you make me too."

And he saw that radiant smile that Eijun always somehow pulled out at the most perfect of moments. That smile that for once wasn't showing cockiness or idiocy, it was strangely gentle.

"So just let go… at least for tonight." Eijun's voice, with a slightly husky tone, destroyed Kazuya's rational._ Oh damn it all._

Eijun's smile turned into a more mischievous grin, drowning his lover in another passionate kiss and for once Kazuya decided to screw whatever was holding him back because he deserved the love the other was giving him. He deserved that happiness he found because with every reassuring and affection gesture Eijun gave him, well that was enough for him.

Eijun cleared his doubts. The fact the other initiated it simply pushed him over the edge. Kazuya ran his hands up the younger male's already naked torso and felt brown strands of hair as Eijun started trailing kisses down the older brunet's jaw line and neck. Each kiss was just as important as the next one and Eijun appreciated the gentleness behind Kazuya's touches.

Eijun's lips felt like they were leaving permanent marks on his skin. His hands felt tender against him as they ran along his strands of hair. That was rather, _soothing._ They absorbed one another's passion. Kisses felt so much more intimate to them, but the best part about being with each other was being able to feel the heat emitting off one another. It was extremely intoxicating and Kazuya didn't ever want to let go.

Letting his walls down one by one, Eijun truly appreciated him and it was a rare moment indeed. They would never forget their feelings behind each loving gesture. They would remember every touch, every kiss, every word that would come out of their mouths, including themselves becoming moaning messes. Because next thing Eijun knew Kazuya was straddling his hips and tasting every inch of him. All he said as he trailed kisses down Eijun's abdomen was, "I love you, you know. Thank you…"

The younger brunet softly smiled in response as he wrapped his arms around the other in an warmhearted embrace. One thing that Kazuya discovered that night were that Eijun's hands were strong, gentle, and so very warm. He discovered that he wouldn't mind holding them _much more_ often in the near future because he sure as hell liked the way they looked holding his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **_**Misawa week: Day 3 - Supernatural or Fantasy AU/Lazy day AU. I had too much fun with this one and made it a GENIE AU~ So I never do describe what Eijun is wearing but just imagine Aladdin's typical clothes and no I did not write this based off Aladdin. Eijun still takes his human form just with the additional perks & this would be mixed with a Modern setting. I will admit, the fact that a lot of people chose lazy day over supernatural/fantasy AU made me sad. Where's the creativity and fun guys?! Lazy days? Come on! So yeah, I was a bit bummed. I was debating between a CUPID AU or this one and just figured this one because I have weird ideas. **_

* * *

><p>His days of peace and quiet were long gone. Miyuki Kazuya's days of getting actual work done were gone as well and so much for a nice vacation he had planned out. Even his own actual friend Kuramochi Youichi didn't believe in that sort of supernatural stuff (and neither did he), but the fact he would never be able to prove that somebody came out of a damn lamp made him question his sanity. The genie was right in front of his face and had been following him around endlessly like a puppy for about a month now.<p>

The worst part of it all was that he'd even tag along to his get togethers with friends. Yes, his idiot genie got a lot of strange looks because of his typical wardrobe and Kazuya would simply try to ignore his existence but it would prove futile when the genie himself would embarrass him with his LOUD voice. Eventually Ryousuke started teasing, calling Kazuya coy, saying that the damn genie was his boyfriend. _No, no, no, and NO._

He cursed the day he decided to go to that stupid antique shop with Youichi and Ryousuke to look for stuff. Why the hell were they there anyway? And why was a lamp given to him for free? Why did he even accept the stupid thing in the first place?

_"Hyahaha, you should go ahead and rub it when you get home. Maybe you'll get three wishes." Youichi said tauntingly._

_"Yeah and then some magical genie will pop out." Kazuya said sarcastically. _

_"Kazu-chan just doesn't want to admit it but he''s probably excited.."_

_"I'll probably just end up selling the thing."_

_"You're no fun and that's also not very nice." Ryousuke said disappointedly. _

_"Yeah man. They gave it to you for free and that thing looks like it's in perfect condition. Besides what if the genie turns out to be a hot girl?" Youichi said pointing at the lamp in Kazuya's hand._

_"Youi-chan... you're an idiot." Ryousuke said highly unamused._

_—_

His genie never once called him master. He immediately called him by his first name as if they had been great friends from the start. He was loud, energetically obnoxious, rude, blunt, and extremely selfish. This guy was a handful and Kazuya was definitely losing whatever sanity he had left.

"—Or instead of all that boring stuff you could wish for super strength! Or maybe even flying! Wanna read minds? I'm HERE!" The genie said with a million dollar grin and a thumbs up as mini fireworks were displayed in the background.

He then magically started making objects in the room float around with his mere finger when noticing the other wasn't budging. Kazuya lost count as to how many times his so called genie had tried to poorly convince him that making wishes would benefit him. He tried wishing him away but the genie did not comply. So there went his only wish down the drain.

"You're really bad at this… and stop making my stuff float around."

"YOU JERK! Just make a damn wish! Or do you really like my company after all? Huh?" His eyes lit up with sheer joy.

"No. I really don't, especially when you sleep. It's terrible. Why the hell do you end up on my bed?! You have your lamp!"

"Your bed is comfortable and I've been in there for far too LONG! Have some sympathy." The genie said shrugging the matter off. "But really, why don't you just make your wishes come true and I can be on my way!"

"Because… genies are tricksters by nature."

The brown-haired genie gasped. "I wouldn't trick you!"

"Oh really? I've only known you for about a month and not through mutual liking either. How would I be so sure?"

"You're boring... _MASTER_."

Kazuya felt his eye twitch from irritation at that taunt.

"And you're an idiot."

"BASTARD!" The genie said as he gripped the other's shirt shaking him.

Kazuya got out of the other's grasp. "Listen here! I'm going out again! Don't follow ME. Stay put or go out and find friends or a _life_."

"I WOULD if you made some wishes!" The genie huffed. "You're a real jerk Miyuki Kazuya, you know that? But don't worry! I didn't wanna follow you anyway!" He said sticking his tongue out at the brunet with glasses as he walked out the door.

He finally caught an actual break at the only place he knew that genie wouldn't dare follow him inside of, he finished his last glass of scotch and it surely tasted like crap. He forgot whoever suggested scotch to him but that was his money spent there so he drank it all. He wouldn't necessarily go to the bar on his own but it had become his sanctuary away from the pestering genie. It was like he literally had a puppy he didn't ask for tied onto him day in and day out.

Kazuya wasn't much of a drinker either, but—Wow that genie really drove him off the edge. On that same night he didn't really watch how many drinks he downed and Kazuya passed out. The next time he opened his eyes he found a brunet with honey eyes staring right at him with concern. He wasn't even sure what time it was.

"AH! KAZUYA YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!" The genie yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ow, well that surely hurt his eardrums a LOT.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Your voice is killing me. My head…"

"Ah, you were out drinking again! I knew it because when I saw you passed out in your car— Ya know Kazuya, you shouldn't be driving while—"

"Hey… just… be quiet for a moment yeah?" Kazuya said rubbing his temples.

"Oh… right. Sorry."

—

As the months passed Kazuya had gotten used to treating the genie more _humanely_ and the genie himself gave up on nagging the other to make wishes. He wouldn't tell Kazuya, but he was starting to truly appreciate accompanying him places. It made him feel _almost_ human again. Although really, the whole floating around when he got the chance, he needed to stop that.

"Come on Kazuya, just say it again pleaseeee!"

Kazuya sighed. "Why?"

"Because! You say my name in front of your friends when I tag along but not in private. What sort of crap is that?!"

Kazuya was starting to truly realize what being in a relationship was like but this wasn't one of those typical romantic relationships. It felt like an arranged marriage of some sort that he wanted no part of but got put into anyway. There was no way in hell he was crushing on a damn genie, no way in hell. He didn't worry day in and day out about him, _nope_.

"E-Eijun."

The genie perked up and stared at Kazuya's lips with intense focus, like he was being drawn to them.

"Say it again?"

"No... What the hell? I want to finish this paper. Go away."

Eijun pouted. "But…"

Truth be told, Kazuya just felt a bit awkward at the random level of closeness that had developed between them. He learned that Eijun was quite in fact a very touchy-feely type of guy. So the random pats on the back, leaning on shoulders, and even poking were something to get used to. It wasn't like Kazuya wasn't capable of being that way but his friends weren't like that at all.

"Hmm well, I'll call you by your name more often if you tell me all you know, like where you came from, and your genie life that sort of stuff." Kazuya said with a smirk.

The genie contemplated about it for a few minutes but eventually gave in and shook his head in agreement.

"Alright. So how did you even become a genie?"

"Uh, I used to be a human just like you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but the lamp that I came from got handed to me one day and well…" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Let's just say those 3 wishes were very tempting! That genie of mine was VERY CONVINCING!"

Kazuya looked completely disappointed. He knew his assumptions about his genie were that he was an idiot but—

"You basically got tempted with all three wishes and took the place of the last genie while they got set free…"

"Yeah… that! Ah! So you do know about this stuff!"

Kazuya sighed. "Sort of, just wanted to make sure but wow, what the hell did you even wish for? Actually never mind don't tell me."

The genie just huffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms feeling offended.

"So what about your life before you became a genie?"

"Oh you actually care? HMPH."

Kazuya heavily sighed this time at the bratty hurtful display. "I did say I wanted to know more about where you came from didn't I?"

The genie perked up and quickly forgave the other's sassiness. He explained to Kazuya that life years ago for him was quite interesting and that being an actual genie defied logic in all aspects (as if Kazuya couldn't already tell with HIM) because he retained his youthful adult look and stayed the same age from when he became cursed. He had been cursed to that lamp for a few decades. He spoke of his previous life before jumping from master to master and how some were much crueler than others. How some wanted world domination and others just made him stick around.

When Kazuya asked what happened with those who wished death upon many, he would simply not look him in the eyes and get quite. When Kazuya changed the subject to lighten the mood the genie gained his enthusiasm back. He spoke of his love for baseball and how his passion for pitching never died out. How he even missed running on the fields during practice and the rush he'd get from standing on the mound knowing that it was his time to shine while raising his team's moral.

Kazuya figured the pitching position fit perfectly into that obnoxiously selfish attitude but it also piqued his interest because before he decided to go back to college, baseball was his first priority as well. The genie made him look back on the passion he had for the sport, made him miss it. He started thinking maybe _Eijun _wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Ah, I was going to tease you about it but that's pretty sad about you missing out on the rest of your life although your previous life sounded pretty ordinary."

"Well excuse ME for not being entertaining, _MASTER_."

"Anyone ever call you Bakamura? Since your name is Sawamura Eijun but you're an idiot—"

"OI! Shut UP! I hate that stupid name!"

Kazuya lightly chuckled but quickly gave an apologetic look. "Sorry I went kind of far with that one."

The genie looked at him, quite surprised at the sudden apology and the kind looking expression the other was displaying.

Kazuya raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What?"

"Nothing… just… are you okay? Are you sick?" The genie put his hand over Kazuya's forehead.

"What the hell are you—"

"YOU WERE NICE TO ME!"

Kazuya got the sudden urge to smack his idiot genie on the head but held back and instead told himself he'd have to watch his own actions from then on. So much for trying to be sympathetic.

—

If anyone were to ask Kazuya how he and Eijun met, he would have to lie out of his ass. The _last time_ he finally decided to give up going to bars to gain back his sanity had an interesting turn. Looking back, Kazuya wouldn't have been able to clearly remember the events that transpired to trigger what had occurred. He simply remembered that after getting out of the typical bar, Eijun had found him slightly stumbling and scolding him asking him why he even drank alcohol when he didn't even like it all that much. Little did Eijun know that HE was the reason for him going there to drink his worries away and question life because well, Kazuya got pretty philosophical while drinking, it'd annoy Youichi to no end. It was a terrible habit, one that he eventually let go of.

But before letting go, next thing they both knew Kazuya mashed his lips against the genie's in a very needy kiss but that was the start of an awakening of feelings in which neither had asked for. And when Eijun had moaned, in a husky voice right in Kazuya's ear, well logic completely went out the window and decided that the alleyway wouldn't have been a good place to explore one another anyway. And he wondered why Eijun just sounded and looked so enticing when he asked for more and said his name multiple times. He paid for a room at a nearby inn that night because screw driving back all the way home and screw magical genies and lamps and all that other crap.

—

They were getting close to a year and if Eijun hadn't known any better it felt like Kazuya had forgotten the fact that he was a genie, at least until he magically made objects appear out of nowhere for his own amusement and to freak out Kazuya.

"I'm pretty hungry."

Kazuya grumbled unintelligibly, kicking the tangled sheets from his ankles in a vain attempt to cool down. It was mid-summer and the fact Eijun was like a living furnace didn't help. Oddly enough he was starting to get used to the heat curled against his side along with hot breath puffing over the sweat slicked skin of his neck.

"And I'm still tired." Kazuya muttered after a good pause, realizing that Eijun wanted an answer.

A hand swatted his chest, and he felt Eijun's chapped lips tug into a pout against his neck. "Bastard Kazuya." He murmured.

Kazuya couldn't help but smile. Eijun then slid his fingers along the other's chest.

"H-Hey Kazuya?"

"Yeah?"

"How _real_ am I to you…?"

The question puzzled Kazuya a little as he turned his head to glance in confusion at the disheveled mess of brown hair using his shoulder as a pillow.

"What the heck are you talking about? You're here right now aren't you?"

"Ahaha, yeah. I am. Forget what I just said." Eijun sat up stretching his arms high above him and releasing a loud, contented sigh.

"Guess I'll go look in the fridge since SOMEONE doesn't want to feed me!" He swung his legs over the edge of the bed as he leaned down to snatch up the crumpled cloth of shorts.

"I never agreed to become your personal nanny."

A while back Kazuya and him had gone shopping for clothes because being in the same get up for so long got boring (it was totally because Eijun attracted too much attention especially when he unexpectedly showed up to hang out with him and his friends). Kazuya frowned, raising a hand to rub his forehead with the heel of his palm.

Why did reality suddenly have to smack him around? He felt a bit conflicted because his relationship got complicated all of a sudden—No it didn't happen "all of a sudden", it just happened as time progressed. But nevertheless it got complicated and that's when he got an idea on how to get rid of that damn curse. Instead of Eijun staying a genie while he decided to not use up his wishes, or make all three wishes and take Eijun's place—Yes his plan might work, he was going to do something so damn simple because he wanted that damn lamp to disappear.

He remembered coming to the realization that Eijun's past masters had tricked him. That he would have to bear the curse until someone wished him free and that in order for the lamp to disappear the next person would have to make all three wishes. Making three wishes would be the wrong thing to do in this case seeing as the lamp itself was cursed...

It was pretty sad at how gullible and unlucky his idiot genie was, because the explanations Eijun had given made no sense. It was clear his past masters or ex genies in his case had him wrapped around their finger. It was just a vicious cycle of passing on the lamp, of keeping it alive. He explained that part to Eijun though, which of course the energetic genie stared starry eyed at him but… Kazuya also felt a bit guilty for not ever coming to this conclusion months ago or thinking about it but that proved how much of a distraction Eijun had been to him! Yeah, it was Eijun's fault! It was his fault for worming his way into Kazuya's life. He felt guilty for wanting it to stay that way.

Kazuya blinked snapping out of his thoughts.

The other was singing merrily as he was about to put on one of Kazuya's spare shirts when a hand firmly gripped his shoulder and pulled him back to lean against a chest. Confused, Eijun tilted his head back to meet unreadable deep brown eyes with a wide eyed stare.

"HEY! What are you doing—Uhhh…Kazuya?"

"I made up my mind. I have a wish." Kazuya murmured softly.

Eijun felt himself squirm, honey eyes locked in an intense stare with his _master. _"Wh-What is it?" The genie swallowed. He was feeling pretty nervous about the whole thing because he had actually liked how things between them were going. He was content but now, Kazuya finally had a wish and even though he didn't treat him indifferently anymore he didn't want to lose him.

"It's pretty simple, even for you." Kazuya said mockingly.

"YOU…"

"Shh, hear me out." Kazuya put his hand over Eijun's hair as he began to run his fingers through thin strands causing the genie to hum contently.

"I wish for you to be free from this curse."

Eijun blinked. "That's all?"

Kazuya scowled and clenched his hand into a fist as he grounded his knuckles hard into the other's scalp. "What? I can't do that? I figured it'd be a win-win situation so don't give me THAT! I was just—I was afraid that if I wished for your freedom you would leave my side… but I shouldn't have been so selfish."

Eijun yelped and pushed the hand away, turning in Kazuya's grip to place his hands on broad shoulders and leaned close as he softly smiled. "I was going to stay by your side regardless. I fell in love with you, Miyuki Kazuya." He grinned widely as the other's eyes widened in complete shock and—he was blushing, Miyuki Kazuya was _blushing_.

"AH HA! I made you blush! I made you blush!" Eijun said triumphantly as if he had saved an entire nation from misery.

Kazuya sighed, trying to calm himself down. "Y-You're… an idiot…"

"Well you're the one who fell in love with a genie!"

"Ex-genie. And yeah I love _my_ idiot ex-genie."

The magic lamp had suddenly turned into a puff of smoke and vanished before their eyes. Eijun's eyes gleamed in amazement.

"Why are you so amazed?" Kazuya asked.

"Because… No one ever wished for my freedom like that and I didn't think the lamp would disappear like that either!" Eijun started sniffling looking like he was about to cry as the brunet with glasses sighed.

If anyone were to ask Kazuya ever again if he believed in magical lamps and genies, all he'd say would be that if they were real they would be a real pain in the ass.


	10. Chapter 10

**Misawa week: Day 4 - First Date/ Snow. YES! I finally made a decently short fic! I'm proud of myself. *pats own back* I went with ****_"Snow"_**** seeing as I personally would love to be able to experience it at least once in my damn life and I know it isn't exactly the most enjoyable thing ever but if you were to experience it for the first time with an enthusiastic perspective then fuck yeah! Let's have fun!~**

* * *

><p>Eijun felt the chill in the air. He saw the reflection of the sun off of the pure white snow. His newly trodden footsteps led to that lovely crunch sound one gets when stepping on the ground. The sight of his own breath with every exhale. Everything was new to him and appealed every one of his senses. It was quite a magical scene. Eijun felt like it was a winter wonderland and he never realized what he was missing out on!<p>

Kazuya could only stand there amused by the other's gleaming eyes and amazement with nature. His lips were about to curl into a smile at the childish display the younger brunet was putting on but a hard mushy _cold_ ball of snow smacked him right on the forehead. Now, Miyuki Kazuya knew that Sawamura Eijun was an idiot. He knew that Eijun was known to ruin moments because my _GOD_ what kind of person would DO THAT?

Okay so maybe he would do it too-No, he wasn't feeling like a sore loser or anything for not being able to one up the other or anything like that... It was ice cold and he was nowhere near prepared to feel snow coming right at his BARE forehead at pretty good speed too and he was surprised it even smacked him in the first place since his so called partner was known to throw _wild_ moving balls.

Kazuya quickly removed whatever snow was left on his head leaving a slightly red mark on him as he menacingly glared at the idiot who threw it his way. Eijun internally prayed that he would at least be left in one piece because he seriously felt a chill go down his spine and he was certain that it wasn't the chilly winter air either. He started backing away more and more still facing the brunet with glasses. Kazuya walked towards him at equal pace and Eijun wanted to run for his life.

"AHHH! SORRY! I WASN'T TRYING TO HIT YOUR FOREHEAD BUT THE SNOWBALL JUST LIKED YOUR FOREHEAD—I GUESS? I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO I SWEAR—OOOF!"

Eijun ended up tripping over a small bump on the floor (which just so happened to be a lump of snow) and landed bottom first. That sure hurt much more than he thought it would and as much as he wanted to rub his bum from how painfully hard the snow actually felt there were other matters that were much more important. All Eijun could do was watch as Kazuya quickly caught up to him and the younger brunet cowered in fear covering his face.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

All Eijun heard next was loud laughter as Kazuya held onto his sides saying his stomach was hurting from trying to hold in his laughter because only Sawamura Eijun would trip and land perfectly on his own ass.

"Hahaha! You should have seen the look on your face! That's what you get for throwing snow at me!" Kazuya said smugly.

"YOU JERK! My ass hurts now. And why didn't you ever tell me snow hurt that much?!" Eijun said pouting at his partner feeling betrayed.

"I _did_ tell you but you were too busy being amazed with how the trees were covered in white. Plus you're a selective listener."

"AM NOT! Plus I've never been able to actually play in snow before so excuse me for being excited HMPH!"

"Yeah. I know. That's why I brought you here." Kazuya actually smiled this time around.

And as beautiful as the pure white snow looked as it fell from the sky, Kazuya's smile, the one that was reserved for his eyes only, would always be the most beautiful sight to him. Eijun was shaken out of his reverie as his partner extended his hand to help him.

"Let's go walk around the park some more?" Kazuya asked.

"Alright!" Eijun said excitedly.

"By the way Eijun."

"Hm?"

"You need more practice with your throws."

"HUH? I wasn't being serious you know! If I wanted to I could have-"

"Huh? Am I hearing excuses?" Kazuya said as he picked his ear looking unamused.

"KAZUYA it was snow! It wasn't even an actual baseball!"

"A pseudo ball will always be a pseudo ball especially coming from_ you_."

"SHUT IT YOU BASTARD!"

Kazuya snickered because as much as he enjoyed Eijun being a starry-eyed child in the snow and knowing he caused that reaction, he liked teasing him more than anything else in the world. Kazuya decided he was having too much fun so he gave Eijun an eskimo kiss.

Eijun blinked quite a few times confused by the action.

"What was that for?" Eijun asked suspiciously.

Kazuya smirked quite pleased with himself. "Your nose looks like Rudolph's. It was tempting."

The other's face heated up in embarrassment.

"S-So does yours!"

"Then I guess you just have to give me one too."

"I-I guess."

They leaned against each other's foreheads for another eskimo kiss. Kazuya wondered why Eijun got really embarrassed with these small acts of affection, but screw not having too much fun with the teasing. Kazuya would admit though, that he was most proud at being the first person Eijun saw snow with.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: I won't be writing any fics for the next two days seeing as I don't really like the themes for 5&amp;6. So I'll just be doing something for Day 7: Birthday &amp; Free, seeing as it'll be Miyuki's birthday the day after and he may not be my all time favorite but I know when to give a character love! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I just posted this on Tumblr, but I'll post it here too. I split it into two parts so I'll be posting the next part right after this. There will be slight Furuya/Haruichi & Ryousuke/Kuramochi in this (more ryoukura than furuharu though).**

**Edit: SHIT, I forgot to add this. Sorry this has _SMUT_ by the way, for those who don't wish to read that. (Though honestly, you shouldn't be here if you don't read smut. This is rated M for that reason and also my POTTY mouth)**

* * *

><p>Eijun smiled from the couch feeling the urge to go hug the older brunet who had just gotten home from work, despite the fact that it was one o'clock in the morning and he was actually supposed to have left a long time ago. Kazuya, however, was not nearly so chipper. He wore a frown, and the first thing he'd done was yawn. "Hey," he said, the frown returning when he finished. "I didn't expect you to still be here…"<p>

Eijun rose slowly, hugging Kazuya quite tenderly that the older brunet's lips couldn't help but turn into a smile at how comforting that was.

"Sorry… I know the usual drill, to leave when you go to work and all but—Sorry. H-How was it?" The younger brunet asked sounding as apologetic as possible.

Kazuya sighed.

_'Yeah, that's what he always says and I always just let it happen.'_

"Which part of my day wouldn't bore you to death?" Kazuya shot back, irritated. "I had to take over for damn Mei because he didn't show up."

Eijun knew better than to offer his help financially because working overtime for someone else—they'd had arguments about it already. He especially hated it when Kazuya would throw the _"but you're not my boyfriend"_ card right at him. It wasn't the night for that. Kazuya seemed really on edge already and Eijun simply wanted to support him.

"Sorry to hear that…"

The older brunet brushed it off and wearily made his way to sit on the couch. He sat there for a moment; head buried in his hands, and said, "Eijun... Why?"

The younger brunet tried to keep himself from frowning, following the other to the couch and sitting beside him, body rigid. Eijun's stomach was doing flip-flops and for a moment he felt queasy thinking about what he'd say. "Kazuya." He said as seriously as possible. "I care about you."

Kazuya shook his head. "But I don't know if I'll be able to—" His voice had dropped to barely a whisper as he was unable to finish the sentence when he looked directly into the other's honey eyes. They looked ever so honest. It made him quite sad, which usually wasn't the case because the usual Eijun was energetic and happy. He didn't deserve it. They had already spoken about their so called "relationship" that they had going for some time.

"Don't say anything else," Eijun replied.

"But—"

Eijun felt choked up on the inside, like he was going to cry but held back because no way in hell was he going to cry in front of Miyuki Kazuya. He was going to show him that he was just fine with this. "You don't have to date someone to love them, you know." The younger brunet put a delicate hand on Kazuya's shoulder. "I honestly do think you're just scared to let people in… And it's fine… take all the time you need and even if you never end up falling in love with me—Just being around you—Being your friend would be enough."

His friend? But Kazuya didn't really see Eijun as his friend. It was an indescribable sort of relationship. Youichi was his friend, probably his only friend. But Eijun called himself his friend, even their friendship was one-sided. Kazuya wanted it all to stop. He didn't like feeling like this.

"It's fine…? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say Eijun. I don't want to pretend to give you something I can't," Kazuya said. "I can barely take care of myself. I quit doing what I loved to just get some fast paying job but I'm unhappy. It took me this long to admit that I'm unhappy and now I'm uncertain of what the hell I want."

Eijun's hand squeezed. "I know but why can't you just let me be there for you?"

"Why the hell do you care so much?" Kazuya asked ignoring the other's question.

Eijun closed his eyes. Under normal circumstances, he would have left older male a long time ago, but it was strange. He had such a strong attraction from the beginning. It was more than mere attraction of course, but he just felt so drawn to the older brunet. He knew of the beauty that lied underneath. He hated how negative Kazuya had become with things. It wasn't the usual Miyuki Kazuya but it was still a part of him nonetheless. There were some old wounds there and Eijun acknowledged this. Love was after all patient, and he learned, Eijun learned for Kazuya.

"Kazuya, we've had this conversation before."

"Yeah, and I still don't understand."

The younger brunet laughed. "Since when did I suddenly become smarter than you?"

Kazuya furrowed his eyebrows annoyed at the remark. "Oi. You're still an idiot at everything else."

"You're a bastard."

"Not as much bite as your usual insult." Kazuya smirked.

It was nice to see the older brunet have a more natural reaction. Eijun felt a bit accomplished at that.

"Yeah, I know. You're making this harder. I'm supposed to be the annoying one, remember?" Eijun said as he put his hand on Kazuya's thigh.

"You know this is just going to hurt you right?"

"That's your opinion and besides it'll probably _hurt_ you more than me." Eijun said.

Kazuya chuckled because he knew exactly what Eijun was talking about, and it was NOT about his emotions.

"I can't give you what you want out of a relationship."

"That's your opinion." Eijun's hand moved up, closer to Kazuya's hip.

"Eijun."

"I love you, Kazuya. That's all I have to say."

"B-But it's not enough."

Eijun forced a bit of a smile. "I'm not asking for anything else but just… I just want to be near you," Now both of his hands were on Kazuya's collared shirt, unbuttoning it.

The older brunet was breathing slowly, waiting. He wanted this, but at the same time it felt like he'd regret it the day after just like how it happened the first time they let passion run its course. When his shirt was loose enough, Eijun moved to seat himself on Kazuya's lap, pulling it over his head.

Kazuya knew, he noticed when Eijun started showing _the_ signs. Like when he would _accidentally_ stay the night, when the younger male would end up in his embrace until the next morning. It was mostly Eijun just wanting to be much closer while Kazuya hesitated the majority of times. He appreciated it when Eijun would make him coffee unexpectedly, just the way he liked it. When did the idiot start paying attention to detail anyway? He let himself get used to Eijun's presence. It was a dangerous game because why the hell did _love_ have to make things complicated? Why couldn't things just stay the way they were with them having these types of benefits with one another?

It wasn't his fault at all. Eijun was the one at fault for falling in love, damn it. What Kazuya didn't want to admit was that he possibly liked the affection he received because my goodness, nobody had ever paid that much attention to him and genuinely gave a crap. As good looking as he was, he was always good at pushing people away or making snide remarks when he didn't need people any longer. Besides, people always used him and he didn't need that fake friendship crap anyway. He wasn't looking for silly friendships; people disliked him too much for that.

When Kazuya would have his days off and be bored or lonely, (though he'd never admit that one), he'd text or call Eijun. The younger brunet was _that guy. _The one who would do anything for the people he considered close and maybe, just maybe, Kazuya liked having him around because Youichi had been too hooked on trying to get this guy Ryousuke's attention at his job lately. The chicken hadn't asked him out yet but it wasn't like he had other friends either. _Friends_, that word always made him think twice.

He was surprised Eijun even put up with all of his conditions. Kazuya did wonder sometimes what would happen if the random calls and the random texts; the random kisses and random embraces would suddenly stop. What if the younger brunet would walk out on him because he would realize he could do much better instead of sticking with a someone who couldn't make up his mind? It would be back to those cold and _lonely_ mornings—wait, since when did he ever care about being on his own? He was used to it. He'd be _fine._

It had been that way since he could first remember but he had to admit it would be rough when someone was by your side day in and day out despite you turning them down with insults yet they were completely oblivious to them. Someone who stubbornly and persistently chased after you asking for a few minutes of your time which eventually turned into hours. Someone who simply did not give up. Someone who said they would definitely make you like them while boldly or _idiotically_ confessing. Someone who always smiled and followed you asking for friendship first and foremost, that person was Sawamura Eijun. The person who ruined Miyuki Kazuya's life although he could possibly argue that his life was already crap even before the other came in and made it more confusing. He was like that illuminating and annoying sun that you wanted to stay down for another good few hours so you could get more sleep, but Eijun just seemed to go at his own pace.

"So how was work?"

Kazuya took a deep breath and began to relax, leaning back onto the couch. Maybe he just did need to relax and not think for once, it seemed to work for Eijun _a lot_. "I had to take the extra shift at the office. A lot of people were trying to finish up before the deadline. I was up on my feet for twelve hours or maybe thirteen, can't even remember. Some new guy joined us today so I had to show him around. Of course I'll be bargaining for a promotion after this."

"You deserve it," Eijun said, peppering kisses on Kazuya jaw line, stopping here and there to suck gently. Damn Eijun needed to stop that, but Kazuya couldn't muster up the force to say it, it was quite soothing to him. His shoulders slumped.

"Eiju-n…" Kazuya said, gasping as he said the last syllable. Eijun's teeth were grazing the skin on his neck and he wondered when the heck did the younger brunet get so good at that?!

"Kazuya," Eijun murmured against the other's skin, leaning his body back so that he could suck harshly below Kazuya's collarbone. He didn't want to make any visible marks this time around seeing as he got scolded for it the other time. The older brunet's hands had encircled him; one hand was gripping Eijun's thigh tightly as small shivers coursed through him and the other was impatiently tracing shapes on his back.

"I..." Kazuya was panting a bit. "Eijun," he said suddenly, voice clear, "I—"

"Just let me show you how much you mean to me. Don't think._ You're_ ruining the moment now," Eijun purred softly into the older brunet's ear. He licked the lobe gently and then kissed him on the cheek in an attempt to chase the doubts away.

"You're too much."

"I know," Eijun whispered in response.

"I don't know if we can keep doing this."

_'I always say that.'_

"Think about it later." The younger brunet replied.

"Why are you okay with this…?"

"Because I want you." Eijun kissed Kazuya's lips, trying to slide into a deeper embrace but Kazuya pulled away.

"Just kiss me… please," the younger brunet said much quieter. And Kazuya did because his voice— he felt at that moment Eijun was much more vulnerable. Screw the doubts; screw whatever consequences would come from this. Screw his loneliness. Someone was there for him regardless of him being indecisive. Maybe for once he'd just not think about it. He could feel guilty later and not push Eijun away again. Kazuya quickly dominated the kiss, tongue softly probing at Eijun's lips, cupping the younger's face as he did so, moaning just so as their lips moved against each others', but the younger brunet retaliated by pushing Kazuya's head back against the couch. He wanted to take Kazuya's breath away not the other way around. He wanted to make him forget about the harshness he always faced at work along with any other troubles clouding his mind.

"_Eijun_," Kazuya said, but it came out as a moan, and he fell back into the kiss letting the other dominate him because it was always amazing at how much enthusiasm and determination showed on Eijun's face when he wanted to please. It was amazing at how honest one person could be. Eijun was an open book. He could clearly see the hurt, the yearning for affection to be reciprocated, the need to let out his tears and it honestly stung. But the attention and pleasure he was receiving— Maybe this time, maybe this time Kazuya would actually take a look at the other's true self and see what he'd be missing out on.

Eijun's hands went straight to Kazuya's sides, sliding up and down the edges of his chest, gripping and pulling tightly on skin. When he pulled away from the kiss to start undoing the older male's pants, he whispered, his voice husky, "I love you."

"I-I, I know" Kazuya muttered, kissing the side of Eijun's neck.

"Let me show you," he said, standing up straight to allow Kazuya the opportunity to take off his pants. Meanwhile, the younger brunet removed his own shirt and laid it on the back of the couch. Kazuya shook his head as he pulled off his own pants, tossing them aside and pulling Eijun to him by the arm, closer, to kiss him again. He wanted him. He didn't realize earlier how much he wanted him at that moment.

The kiss was deeper, more urgent; Kazuya's tongue made its way into his mouth and left no opening. Eijun's knees began to feel weak and it was his turn to pull Kazuya's arm, now, leading him into his own bedroom and seating himself on the edge of the bed. Eijun pulled off his boxers and tossed them aside, like the rest of their clothes.

Not a word was spoken between them as the younger slipped into the covers of Kazuya's bed as said owner of the bed climbed in next to him. For a moment, they laid there, neither moving. Both stared up at the ceiling, contemplating exactly how they felt about the other. It was strange, maybe the transition from couch to bed was a bad idea because Eijun clearly kept telling Kazuya not to think but— Eijun stirred first, turning to face Kazuya and leaned on his chest, his breathing became slow but easy. He hugged Kazuya close and kissed his chest. The older brunet took a moment longer, gaze lingering on nothing before he turned as well, arms closing around the younger male in return and planting a kiss on his forehead and Eijun couldn't help but widen his eyes.

Kazuya opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something but he couldn't and instead he closed it as he took off his glasses and placed them on top of the nearby drawer. He slid down into the blankets afterwards and pushed his lips onto Eijun's for another kiss. Kazuya's eyes were always gorgeous. There was so much hidden in those deep golden brown eyes, similar in color to his own but less lively recently. They were so full of bottled up emotion. They had a deep sadness beneath them. He wondered what happened to those vibrant eyes that always had fiery passion on them. While he was very cynical and straight forward, he knew Kazuya could also be good person. He admired that confidence that shone on him. Eijun always liked it when the other would take off his glasses from time to time. He liked taking a deeper look at the real Kazuya, and he was very beautiful indeed.

He wanted to know more but of course he wouldn't want to just say something like that and make things worse. It was already difficult saying _'I love you' _to the guy without Kazuya feeling sorry. Was it really so wrong to be honest with feelings? One thing Eijun would love more than anything else to see again would be for his _almost _lover to smile. Those smiles that would randomly appear while he laughed at something Eijun would do. He missed that smile and laughter and playfulness. It apparently only lasted for a while. Love wasn't supposed to be like that! He had read countless amounts of shoujo manga but the main girl always got her happy ending! Why did it turn out that way?

The younger male latched on as though it was the last kiss they would ever share.. Whether or not it would be, however, was a matter for them to see later. Kazuya's lips were warm and inviting and Eijun felt his concerns for Kazuya melt away as they held each other. It was strange because now he was the one freaking out. He wondered if the older brunet really did take his advice on not over thinking. Kazuya's hands wouldn't stay still. They were everywhere; clasping his shoulders, grasping his wrists, feeling his fingers, his hair, caressing his chest, cupping his crotch. It made Eijun melt. It made him truly glad that Kazuya seemed to be feeling better.

Said brunet pulled away from their kiss, moving to position himself on top of Eijun. He was breathing hard, lips puffy and red from the contact."Why are we not together…?" Kazuya asked. He waited a moment.

_'Because of me. Duh.'_

His breaths sounded loudly in between but then he asked once more, "Should we be together? Eijun, I-"

"No," Eijun bluntly stated, leaning up to kiss the other on the lips. "Kazuya...just...just shut up." Kazuya nodded numbly. That wasn't the response he was expecting at all. He was expecting Eijun to happily jump at the idea. Why did he feel slightly disappointed?

_'Of course, I was the one who didn't want to get closer. I was the one who didn't want a damn relationship.'_

Maybe it was just the heat of the moment for him. Kazuya wasn't sure and he put at the back of his mind as he continued on because the person in front of him needed some _attention_. Eijun was gasping, leaning back into the pillows and gripping the sheets with two fingers inside of him. He tried his best not to moan, but it seemed futile.

"Hn...hn...ah, Kazuya..." He finally relented, voice fading to more breaths as he spoke.

Kazuya's eyes were on Eijun's face, smiling with some devilish satisfaction as the younger male began to open up a bit. When he removed his fingers, they came out slick and thinly coated already, much to his surprise. When Kazuya kissed him again, his lips parted for a sharp intake of breath and Kazuya pushed into him. Inside of him now, the older brunet began a low growl. "_E-Eijun…You're t-tight._" He said, but the end of his sentence faded away into something softer, giving way to the pleasure the younger brunet knew he was feeling.

Eijun could only smile in response as he said nothing more. Kazuya slowly began to move back and forth inside of him, trying to keep himself quiet and not completely lose himself in the throes of sensation. The two of them were beginning to sweat now, and although the blanket on top of them wasn't helping, Eijun for some god forsaken reason wanted to keep it there. He apparently liked it when Kazuya's hair stuck to his face. It was long, slick, and sexy and Eijun knew that the older brunet was only _his_ for but a second but he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could. So when Kazuya tried to throw the comforter away from them, Eijun whined at him for that brief moment as they kept going once the other got the other message.

His movements were slowly pulling sounds from the younger brunet, the heated friction between them too good for them to leave unvoiced. Eijun moaned "yes," over and over and over again until it became a chant of some sort with Kazuya's low growls in the undertone. Eijun lifted his hips time and time again to meet Kazuya's, each faster than the next. Suddenly, the older brunet gave a loud whimper, almost falling on top of Eijun, clumsily pushing their lips together for just a moment before nuzzling the younger brunet's neck.

"You don't know how good you feel," Kazuya said quietly, planting soft, wet kisses on Eijun's neck, his pace slowing.

When Kazuya settled himself and began to stroke him, slowly, Eijun completely forgot whatever was on his mind, which was probably how hot the other sounded every time he spoke. Kazuya's fingers weren't nimble, necessarily, but they knew Eijun head-to-toe as they knew his own body, and soon enough he was trailing nails expertly along sensitive flesh. They'd done this before a few times already, but this time, this time seemed—a bit different from the others. He felt much more from it. Kazuya wasn't exactly sure why or what the heck he even meant by _different_ but Eijun found each time just as satisfying as the last. The younger brunet was gasping now, hands clutching at Kazuya's back as his thrusts pounded deeper, on target with that spot inside of him that made him deaf, blind, mute, and just utterly euphoric all together. Both bodies were writhing almost uncontrollably as they worked toward release, movements quick, urgent, _needy_.

They both came at the same time, to Eijun's surprise. Kazuya didn't seem to care about the up spurt of hot cum that had landed on his chest, but it became the cement that glued their bodies together when Kazuya fell onto Eijun after his own orgasm, heaving breaths in and out of his body, eyes closed and legs shuddering. The younger brunet didn't even bother complaining about the other's weight on him because he was much too exhausted and pleased to fight him off. He wanted to smile again, he really did, but he just couldn't find it in him to as he regained his senses and looked over at his partner who slid off of him and laid beside him instead. Despite being able to illicit such a response from him, Eijun couldn't smile.

There were a million things on his mind to say. He wanted to tell Kazuya that things could work between them, but knew they couldn't because no, when Kazuya asked him for a relationship it didn't count. It was the heat of the moment, so of course Kazuya would let the lust within him speak up, pressure him into thinking a relationship would be the answer to everything. He wanted to ask Kazuya if he really loved him, but knew he didn't. He wanted to tell Kazuya that he would stop being selfish despite his love being unrequited, but he wouldn't.

He wanted to yell and ask Kazuya why he wouldn't let him completely in. He wanted to call him a scared bastard for not even trying but the words were stuck in his throat. He wanted to ask if maybe at some point there was already someone else, but knew that it was none of his business and even if there were he doubted Kazuya would tell him. It would only further push him away. Eijun took a deep breath to steady and calm himself.

"Eijun...?" Kazuya called several moments later as he looked over at the pensive expression on the other. But there was a question there, underneath both of them. Underneath all of their left over clothes, moans, thrusts, pushing and pulling. Somewhere beneath the cum, sweat and writhing, somewhere between thinking and the older brunet's guilt along with Eijun's sense of self, there was a simple question…

Eijun held back his sorrow and said, "We'll talk later".

Eijun moved closer and laid his head over Kazuya's chest. He caressed the soft skin until the older brunet went to sleep.

When Kazuya awoke, Eijun was no longer there anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Part two of the last fic. Kind of strange starting out with the dialogue but oh well! :)**

* * *

><p>"Wait what? You're more of a DUMBASS than I thought, Kazuya."<p>

Kazuya continued hearing his friend's harsh and irritating reprimands, which quite honestly he had heard before.

"I know he's an idiot but if you keep leading him on—"

"Hold up. I'm not leading him on. We've talked about this a ton of times and he keeps coming back."

Youichi stared at Kazuya in a very not so convinced manner.

_'Yeah and you keep screwing him.' _Is what Youichi wanted to say, but held back and instead said, "Alright well what if he just decides to not come around anymore? How would you feel?"

"What?" The brunet with glasses asked not exactly expecting that question.

"Kazuya, you're taking him for granted. As much of an annoying idiot that he could be, he doesn't deserve this. You're acting like some fucking kid who doesn't know what he wants but gets spoiled regardless."

Kazuya furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "At least I'm not hopelessly chasing after some asshole who probably wouldn't give you the time of day!"

"Excuse me, but which asshole are we exactly talking about?" A menacing voice said.

And at that moment Miyuki Kazuya felt like a true asshole as a chill ran down his spine and a pink haired male sat beside Youichi.

"Hey Ryo-san you made it! This is the _asshole_ I wanted to introduce you to."

"Hmmm? That's him? Youi-chan are all your friends this _lame_?" The other said with a hint of malice.

Okay, screw Youichi and this pink haired bastard insulting him. So maybe he did start it but hey! He didn't even know the guy was right behind him.

"Look, sorry about my comment just now. I know we started off on the wrong—"

"Save it." Ryousuke interrupted. "I don't need apologies. At least be honest and say what you meant. You thought I was like you, leading Youichi on and not giving him a chance?"

"Ryo-san…" Youichi said starting to feel a bit sorry for his own friend.

"Youichi, your friend, Kazuya was it? He needs to learn that any person has a limit. That Eijun guy sounds like a real idiot. Who would waste their time on someone who doesn't see a good thing right in front of them?"

—

As _unpleasant _as that meeting was with his so called close friend and new boyfriend whom Kazuya was still trying to get used to, it also opened his eyes to a lot. It wasn't just about his feelings. What about Eijun? Why didn't he pay closer attention? But he did pay close attention; he was just trying to avoid it all. He felt like an ass… He was scared but Eijun never gave him a reason to be scared. He was always so sure of his feelings, so confident, so bold in showing them. Kazuya did admire those traits.

He spoke of always being on his own, but Eijun became a part of his everyday life. It had already been some good months of being around one another. The mean act always seemed to work on other people who claimed they "loved" him but they honestly were no fun. They loved the part of him that everybody else saw. He knew if they saw his true self they would walk away, but Eijun stuck around and eventually caught on that Kazuya wasn't an actual mean person. He wasn't sure on how exactly that made him feel.

_"You're a jerk and a bastard Miyuki Kazuya, but you're also… you're also a really cool guy. You look out for me in your own way. So no I don't think you're cruel and I'll beat up anybody who says so!" _

And Kazuya swore those were the words of a stupid person. It was really nice to have someone genuinely believe in you. He believed in Eijun just as much as the younger male apparently believed in him.

_"What if he just decides to not come around anymore? How would you feel?"_

_'I would feel lost and confused because I wouldn't know how it feels like to be alone anymore. That stupid idiot would always be around when I needed someone to complain to, someone to just talk to.'_

_ "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I bet you've never had sex with anyone else. Don't answer that but heck; you didn't even want anyone but this one guy, this one annoying, obnoxious, and persistent guy who came along. You somehow let him in. He wormed his way in and then I bet you, you guys screwed each other. I don't want nor care for details but seriously man, what sort of guarded tight ass does that with someone? Despite what you say, why would you give someone you don't love that much closeness? Let them see you in a state that nobody else sees you in. You're an idiot. Besides weren't you the one who told me 'who cares about the what ifs, just go for it'. You going take it back?"_

_"Does he make you happy?"_

Kazuya truly thought about all these things and as much as it made his head hurt, things started coming together piece by piece. He eventually found his answer and he was terrified because this was the first time he even acknowledged that he was letting something good pass him by. He thought he would be completely fine being alone. And when he asked Eijun whether they should have gotten together or not during sex—He felt like an idiot. Of course Eijun wouldn't take him seriously. Kazuya needed to sound sure of himself like how he usually sounded sure about everything else_ but_ his feelings. He wasn't good at admitting things like emotions and such. He was mostly terrified because Eijun hadn't answered any of his calls or texts throughout the day. It was quite dreadful to see the roles reversed in that sense and now he was freaking out.

—

A few weeks had passed and it had honestly been hell for Kazuya. He had been driving Youichi and Ryousuke insane with his rambling on how he screwed up and _why_ did it take him so long to realize everything. He wondered what the heck he should do. Ryousuke gave him a smack here and there or kicks under the table when they'd be indoors but the pink haired male knew that wouldn't make things better. So he would take out his frustrations on Youichi for caring so much but it wasn't like the Ryousuke wanted to make Youichi stop caring he was simply upset that seeing Kazuya like that was upsetting his partner. He knew that he cared about Kazuya a great deal and just wanted his friend to go back to his usual self. Despite Ryousuke calling Kazuya a _"nuisance"_ and _"annoyance"_ he wanted to help him out, not only due to him being Youichi's good friend, but also because he had started getting to know him on a much more personal level as well.

Things between Ryousuke and Kazuya had been rocky from the start but Ryousuke admitted he had started liking Kazuya a lot more when he was honest with his feelings although he was getting a migraine from seeing the brunet with glasses mope around. Whether he was good at hiding his feelings or not, it was still obvious. Kazuya eventually shut up about the whole thing because what the heck was happening to him?! Since when did he go and yammer away about how he fucked something up?! He also thought Youichi had the strangest taste in people. His friend must have been a masochist at heart, but he acknowledged Ryousuke as a good guy for him. They seemed to acknowledge and respect one another on a different level and that was wonderful.

Ryousuke admitted he felt a bit upset at the brunet not talking about his feelings anymore. So the pair planned an evening out at a nearby café and invited their conflicted friend. Little did Kazuya know, they had other reasons to be there as well.

"Ehh... Ryo-san, you still follow your little brother around?" Youichi asked with his head leaned into his hand. He honestly thought his partner would have gotten over his brother complex but it was too much wishful thinking.

"Hmm? Yeah. Some idiot has been clinging onto him." The pink haired male said with a hint of irritation.

Now, what Ryousuke didn't know was that his little brother texted Youichi telling him to please distract his older brother as best as he could because it wasn't fair that his older brother got to go out whenever he wanted with his lover while he wasn't allowed the same. The things he got himself into. Youichi simply pretended to not see the text and looked over at the younger pink haired male across the room sitting at the table with his raven haired companion giving an apologetic look. A good ten minutes passed since they were there and Ryousuke was becoming impatient.

"Kazu-chan's late."

"Yeah, he just texted me saying he'd be here in another minute."

"He won't get Eijun back like that."

Youichi didn't really know what to say to that because the topic of _Eijun_ hadn't come around as often. Kazuya even got upset with them when they would bring it up so it was one of those _"talk about it when he's not around"_ sort of things. He decided to change the subject when a door opened and there he was, Miyuki Kazuya.

The brunet with glasses took a seat at the table his two friends were sitting at. While he wouldn't call Ryousuke his friend just yet, he came with the package of Youichi.

"What's up guys? Why'd you call me here?" Kazuya asked taking off his scarf and placing it over his chair.

"We can't hang out with you anymore?" Youichi asked sounding offended before taking a sip out of his drink.

Kazuya raised an eyebrow. "Well, no it's not that… it's just sort of weird. You guys have your own lives—"

"Kazu-chan, is it so hard to accept the fact we _might _actually care about you even though we really shouldn't?" Ryousuke said bluntly.

"Hyahaha, Ryo-san's right. We're friends aren't we?"

_'Friends….'_

Kazuya stayed quiet for a few seconds processing what was just said to him. He smirked.

"Oh? You consider me a friend? How _sweet." _He teased.

Youichi furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "Look here asshole—"

The door abruptly opened with a young man rushing into the café and going over to Haruichi and the raven haired male's table. That completely interrupted what Youichi was going to say as all three males stared at the young man who had his back facing them. All they could see was someone's moppy short brown hair wearing a big puffy jacket and blue jeans.

Kazuya blinked a few times because he recognized that familiar form and his eyes widened at the realization. Youichi and Ryousuke lost interest once that person started flailing their arms around with a loud obnoxious voice. They figured it was just some idiotic friend of Haruichi's. As they both brought back their focus to Kazuya the brunet with glasses was still intensely focused on the table across from them.

"Oi, Kazuya." Youichi said trying to get a reaction from his friend as he gasped. "You don't think—"

The brunet got up from his seat and walked on over to the younger male who was still standing up flailing his arms around and talking to Haruichi and the other man. Kazuya simply stood a few feet away from him amused while his lips curled into a smile. He felt some comfort hearing such enthusiasm from the other.

Haruichi and his companion both stopped focusing on Eijun and turned their attention to Kazuya.

"So then the guy tells me he won't give me a discount for one STUPID rice ball! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? They aren't even that good!" The young man said.

"Uh… Eijun-kun?"

"Yeah? Hm, you and Satoru look pretty shocked." Eijun laughed. "What's up guys? I mean it's okay. I went to another shop to get more rice balls."

The raven haired male sighed as he put his cup down. "Turn around. Some stranger has been snickering behind you like some creep."

Kazuya flinched at being called out like that all of sudden and creep?! _Harsh._ When the younger brunet turned around he saw the one person he honestly hadn't expected to see.

"AHHH! MIYUKI KAZUYAAAAAAAA!" Eijun yelled at the top of his lungs as a bunch of shushes were heard shortly afterward.

Yes, Sawamura Eijun was known as that one friend who would get kicked out for being too disruptive to others.

"Shut it you idiot!" Kazuya scolded.

Eijun rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times trying to make sure it really was Kazuya himself.

"What are you doing here?!"

"It's a public café. Why the heck wouldn't I be here?"

"Oh. True."

Kazuya chuckled. "Hey… so… could I talk to you, maybe at another table?" He said looking over at an empty table.

"Uh…" Eijun looked over at Haruichi and Satoru.

"Eijun-kun just go." His pink haired friend reassured.

"Alright." The younger brunet grinned.

Ryousuke and Youichi were simply observing from across the room.

"I'm assuming that's the guy Kazu-chan was moping about?"

"Yeah that's him. I actually didn't recognize him when he stormed into the café."

Ryousuke mused at how different the vibe of the whole room instantly changed when he had arrived. Not that it was gloomy or anything, but the café was much quieter and peaceful before the younger brunet barged in, things seemed much more, livelier, for lack of a better term. He smirked and figured an honest and energetic idiot like that would do well for Kazuya.

"I can see why Kazu-chan likes him."

Youichi simply stared at his lover in confusion trying to figure out what Ryousuke meant.

"I… actually changed my number after the last time we saw each other." Eijun admitted honestly.

"Was I _that_ unbearable?" Kazuya said feeling worse about the situation. He had actually forgotten how crappy Eijun must have felt having to deal with so much uncertainty from his end.

_'Of course I was.'_

"No._ I _was." The younger replied.

Kazuya was shocked at the response.

"How?! I'm the one who—"

"Listen to me. I felt like maybe me being around all the time was being too selfish. Haru-chi actually suggested I just give you space. I didn't really expect to bump into you so soon. " Eijun said as he sheepishly scratched his head.

"Space? You wanted to—You were considering me _that_ much?"

If Kazuya could, he would cry, but he chose not to because no, that was not what he wanted to do. That was not what he had planned to do if he ever ran into Eijun again. He felt so lucky to have been given a second chance like this. He stared into the younger brunet's honey colored eyes. They always did seem so radiant, so lively. It made him want to smile.

"Of course I was… You made me care about you… How dare you not care about yourself! " The younger said feeling insulted at the question.

Kazuya went silent. He made him care? How? He didn't understand but decided to say what he had wanted to say.

"The things I felt that last time we made love… they were different. Eijun—"

What the heck was Kazuya saying? He was completely not keeping up with the conversation, but Eijun decided to keep listening because this was probably the first time they were actually sitting and actually talking about things instead of it being a one sided conversation—

"Wait, what? What do you mean _different_? And Kazuya you're embarrassing… Why the heck are we talking about _this_ right now? How did it get to that?!"

"What? You always spout out the _I love you_ crap!"

"IT'S NOT CRAP WHAT THE HELL! AND THAT'S NOT EMBARRASSING. YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT SEX!" Eijun shouted feeling heat rushing to his cheeks as other people around them giggled and focused more of their attention at both brunets.

It had been so long since they had their usual bickering back and forth without those strange boundaries holding them back. Eijun didn't feel like he was walking around broken glass anymore. When Eijun took a better look at the brunet with glasses…he looked, so _different_ from usual. His eyes so golden and radiant, they looked like they had the look of determination on them. They were really pretty if Eijun were to say so himself. Kazuya looked so natural and Eijun really liked natural. The older brunet never realized how much he missed all of this and they both just laughed at how ridiculous the whole situation was. The laughing eventually came to an end as they both gasped for air and caught their breaths until Kazuya looked at the younger seriously.

"I—I want to try. Like actually try with you." Kazuya said not breaking eye contact.

Eijun's eyes widened in slight shock at the sudden response.

"You mean you're asking me out?" He responded bluntly while blinking a few times to process what was said.

Kazuya, with narrowed eyes said, "Yes".

"Hmm, ask me properly! That sucked!"

Before he could shout at the idiot or possibly smack him in response a sudden arm was casually put around his neck.

"He's right Kazuya. You're terrible at this. Hyahahaha!" Youichi interrupted as he felt his friend's back getting smacked too.

"Youichi you weren't any better. I had to kiss you to shut you up from your rambling." Ryousuke said.

Youichi pulled his arm off an annoyed looking Kazuya and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment at his partner's comment.

"Well, it was fun and all but we're leaving." The pink haired male said pulling Youichi along.

"Yeah, see you losers later!"

"LOSERS?!" Eijun shouted. "HEY!"

"Hm, we're going to have fun with him aren't we?" Ryousuke diabolically said to his partner as the other menacingly grinned.

Eijun could have sworn he felt a huge chill run down his spine.

"Aniki?!" Haruichi said as he pulled Satoru along to catch up to his older brother.

"Yes Haruichi, I'll leave you and your _friend _alone for now."

"Boyfriend." Haruichi responded stubbornly.

"Friend?" Ryousuke said as he smiled.

Haruichi sighed while watching his older brother and Youichi leave. The raven haired male just stood there next to Haruichi acting indifferently towards the situation. Satoru was so used to that cold attitude from Ryousuke that he really stopped caring about acknowledgment, but he knew that Haruichi wouldn't let it go so easily. He demanded respect, and the raven haired actually admired that.

Kazuya and Eijun did talk all night long, but they decided to do it at Kazuya's place.

—

"So you already knew Haru-chi?"

"Ryousuke's younger brother? I met him once because Ryousuke has the tendency to _'look after'_ him a lot."

"I always thought that was super nice of oni-san!"

Kazuya gave a look of disbelief at the other. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It must be really nice having someone be that protective of you. It just means they really care about you." The younger brunet chuckled.

Kazuya couldn't help but laugh. _How innocent,_ Kazuya thought. It was pretty ironic that their circle of friends were all somehow connected. Whether the older brunet took it as a sign or not, well he wasn't too sure of it yet.

"So you never asked me out properly." Eijun said grinning smugly.

"What? I did." Kazuya blinked a bit.

"It sucked!"

"Alright. I'll try again then."

Apologizing wasn't really in Kazuya's book and it took a good amount of times for Eijun to catch on. He knew Kazuya was sorry about a lot of things. He knew Kazuya wanted to try. He knew that this was the hardest thing he had ever done. Eijun appreciated it, he really did, and he had waited for this moment as patiently as he could. They held each other, and this time it was Kazuya who initiated, the lips against Eijun's neck were pressing kisses that said a million_ sorries_.

The younger brunet accepted all the kisses, and this was completely different from the other times. Kazuya had so much to say in his actions. It was like a sea of emotion that was waiting for escape. Eijun knew the other wasn't perfect but neither was he. He wanted to show Kazuya how much he loved him, he wanted to teach him to love himself too. Their lips met this time around, their connection representing so much more. It was full of hope and warmth. It was full of promises to one another. Their bodies were closely pressed together, fitting with the other perfectly.

Kazuya could feel how much warmer Eijun had become as he caressed his cheek. Why was he so afraid of that closeness? Did he truly believe he didn't deserve it? Their lips still connected and their tongues still dancing around each other's mouths, their lack of oxygen becoming obvious, their intensity growing, they separated to breathe but only barely. Kazuya opened his own eyes and met Eijun's. Tears escaped and though it was dark in the room, golden and honey eyes were illuminating. The younger reached out to wipe away a few tears from him.

"I love you, Kazuya." Eijun said with one of the brightest and most honest smiles Kazuya had ever seen. That smile that always took his breath away though he'd never tell Eijun that, it would get to his head.

"I-I..." Kazuya hesitated. He was a bit embarrassed at the fact he let his tears fall, but he wanted to say this. He had waited for the moment he truly meant it and he finally did. "I love you too Eijun."

Eijun's grin couldn't have gotten any wider than it was at that moment.

"So just go out with me already." Kazuya said with snicker.

The younger brunet's eyes widened and he laughed.

"That was bad too but okay if you insist!"

"Brat."

Kazuya smiled as the younger brunet kissed off the remaining tears with his lips. Kazuya never felt so loved in his life and maybe he could get used to that intoxicating feeling from then on. As the other continued kissing his tears away, Kazuya whispered a_ thank you_ because he really was thankful for having someone so persistent and enthusiastic in his life. That night they didn't have sex, but instead enjoyed the warmth of one another's embrace until they both fell asleep. One thing Kazuya did indeed learn about Eijun throughout the few times he awoke to a snoring idiot was that Eijun moved way too much in his sleep. Having a knee stabbing your stomach when you woke up was not pleasant.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: I feel Kazuya's pain of waking up with something stabbing at your GUT. It is not FUN, but oh the things we tolerate for loved ones. :') Yeah I don't even know what this was. I was just having so many feelings. It was so dramatic and oh god goodbye.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So yeah, I actually have NOT posted this on tumblr and probably won't. I was typing this up earlier today avoiding my homework. This has smut and has some uh language because of my potty mouth~ So yeah I apologize but NOT really. I can't help it. I've been in such a smutty mood lately with my fics and they have just been turning out like this. I can't help but love teasing Eijun so who better to do it than Kazuya?** Enjoy my perverted children.****

* * *

><p>Sex, love making, screwing, fucking, whatever other term people used it wasn't really something that the smug catcher thought about needing—not that he hadn't ever tried it or read about it but well—Miyuki didn't know why he felt embarrassed. Yeah sure, it was Sawamura's first time and all, and even though they hadn't ever talked about it or planned it out it just sort of happened. Kind of like how <em>they<em> just _sort of _happened altogether. That obnoxiously loud and bold pitcher of his that always had too much to say and never knew when to shut up—well, that same character was the one flustered and whining with shaky limbs as Miyuki opened him up with his fingers. And yet a hint of pink was on the older brunet's cheeks too at the simple display. He possibly used a little too much lube because the sound of him finger fucking his protégé, his pitcher, his lov—they hadn't exactly talked about that either, was simply _lewd._

Miyuki pushed in a third finger, but pushed it in too fast and watched Sawamura's face scrunch up in discomfort.

"B-Bastard!" Sawamura yelped.

"Sorry~" Miyuki said teasingly. "If you can't handle slight pain we can stop—"

"S-Shut it! I can handle this."

Miyuki smirked. He couldn't help but find that determination adorable.

Sawamura on the other hand, forgot how awkward it all felt after their heated exchange. When Miyuki simply stared at him with that look of lust in his eyes, the look that said he was ready to devour him whole and it gave him chills. They would have simple moments of affection that instantly turned passionate. Their lips would be pressed against one another's, tasting each other, letting their hands wander, it made it all the more pleasurable getting different reactions each time, but this time was much _different_. They were naked; Miyuki was between Sawamura's spread legs.

The younger brunet was only known as his idiot pitcher outside of this room. They weren't exactly friends, but Sawamura always did have this odd familiarity with him. Miyuki knew him as that idiot that claimed he'd become the ace of Seidou since he first arrived. He was Miyuki's kohai, his rookie pitcher. He never really pictured the current scenario ever in his mind. Their relationship somehow took an unexpected twist, but it was also somehow perfect.

Maybe it was because of the stress? But no, there were better ways to relieve the stresses from games and practice. Maybe it was simply pent up frustration? After all, everyone had needs—no, it wasn't that either. Miyuki eventually came to the conclusion that it must have started as a playful game which then piqued his curiosity by wanting to see more reactions out of the gullible first year.

The first time they kissed was quite awkward with Sawamura staring wide eyed at Miyuki and screaming shortly afterwards, until Miyuki told him to shut his big trap while putting his hand over the other's mouth, because even though they were the only ones in the bath everything echoed. That moment became unforgettable because it then led to the awkward avoidances. It took some cornering in the first year's room to get the loud mouthed pitcher to shut up and finally listen. Then it all truly began.

He noticed how lean the younger's body was, how muscular Sawamura was becoming along with his flexibility when he'd stretch. How Miyuki's mind simply wandered at how far the other could possibly go. It was a dream come true. As he observed Sawamura more of his amusement and curiosity grew. Everything about him was a new adventure waiting to be explored. The younger brunet's look became bolder with each day and kisses weren't as embarrassing to him anymore. Both continued their kissing games of _who can be sneakier without Kuramochi-senpai or oni-san finding out_, well, Sawamura eventually became an expert at that one.

The part that amazed Miyuki the most was how Sawamura managed to keep up with every one of his games. Although it was to be expected because the pitcher's determination was not to be taken lightly but even when he wasn't pressuring him, the younger brunet would just take up challenges. He grew to learn that Sawamura was playful in his own way and Miyuki actually liked that. This guy just never backed down, and the catcher couldn't help but respect that.

So maybe Miyuki didn't remember exactly how it got to their current relationship, but it did clear up one thing: Sawamura Eijun trusted him enough with this. And maybe it was pretty cheap of him to say that it would definitely feel good after a day of no practice but the younger brunet knew. He knew that he wanted Miyuki to be his first regardless of whatever the heck they were.

So Miyuki pressed in hesitantly with his fingers once more, curling them until Sawamura's high pitched, loud moans of pleasure were heard. The enticing sounds that only the older brunet has heard. He was determined to learn all of the other's reactions.

"Ah… A-ah!"

Sawamura covered his mouth attempting not to say anymore.

"Don't cover your mouth. Let me hear you."

One thing Miyuki did want to hear was his name. For some reason, he _needed_ to hear it out of those puffy chapped lips; he needed to hear it in that whiny tone Sawamura was so good at using. Thinking of it simply made him harder than he already was.

Sawamura's blush had spread all the way down to his tan chest and he couldn't help but feel so sensitive and responsive to every touch. Miyuki rubbed over the sacred sweet spot until the younger brunet started writhing. A light touch and a graze with his fingertips had Sawamura gasping. He wanted to savor that moment a bit longer but Miyuki decided to be cruel and twist his fingers in harsh and fast. Sawamura instantly screamed from the harsh sensations he received.

Miyuki was always a quick study. He tried figuring out what things Sawamura liked and didn't but he also knew the younger trusted him. Miyuki would be lying if he said that didn't make him a bit nervous because at that moment he saw a tear run down the other's cheek. Something about seeing Sawamura so vulnerable, so compliant, it was hot but it wasn't the energetically responsive person he knew. Miyuki also reminded himself to try to not be as harsh as this was the other's first time.

Sawamura reached for the older brunet and whimpered.

"M-Miyuki… I-I want you...!"

That whiny plead was enough to drive him off the edge, despite another tear trailing down the younger's cheek, he complied.

Miyuki handled the condom, his hands shook with slight anticipation or possible nervousness he didn't want to admit because this was exactly what he wanted right there sprawled out for him. Sawamura was needy and whining with his stretched hole under him, begging for Miyuki to inside him.

Miyuki's penis was lined up with Sawamura's clenched hole. The younger brunet's eyes were half-lidded and Miyuki really wished he could have made it easier but once he made it inside it'd eventually run smoother for them. Sawamura may have started out as an annoying first year who had to prove himself, and he was still doing the same thing, but he was growing at a fast pace. Miyuki realized he was already in deep, literally. After all the exchanges, after all the "games", things wouldn't just stay the same. It wouldn't be a onetime thing, those weren't his intentions. The older brunet pushed inside slowly as he watched Sawamura's eyes flutter shut and his lips part for a deep inhale.

Sawamura felt really tight and warm. The younger brunet gripped the bed sheets and made more whining noises as soon as Miyuki pulled out and pushed back in. Sawamura moved his hips for Miyuki by lifting them to meet at the same time as his thrusts.

And that's how their first time went, with Miyuki taking Sawamura, screwing him slow but deep, hitting the younger's prostate and making him moan out his name with flushed cheeks. The sight of the younger brunet's glistening honey eyes had Miyuki holding his hips tighter and rolling his hips forward.

"M-Miyuki... K-Kiss me! P-lease."

Sawamura's words were still coherent but broken up with moans. Miyuki's eyes widened, a bit surprised, but of course he grew to know that the first year liked affection and touches. Miyuki thrust forward once more, stopping any further motion inside the other's warm hole. He made eye contact with the younger brunet and sharp golden eyes met radiant honey. Then Miyuki gently connected his lips against the slightly moist forehead traveling down to a dry eyelid from the previous tears, and then a kiss on the other one. As Miyuki moved lower he gave quick kisses to the brunet's warm cheeks and finally captured Sawamura's lips with his own as he held the back of the younger's head pulling him up desperately. They began to make love once more.

Miyuki continued swallowing Sawamura's delicious whimpers. He wanted access so he bit the younger's bottom lip and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth when he gasped. They enjoyed the rest of whatever time they had left because there was only so much more Sawamura could take and the more time Miyuki drove into the other's hole, the closer he was to climaxing himself.

—

"So Miyuki…" The short stop glared at the catcher that sat across from him.

"What's with the look?" Miyuki said simply confused at the other's slightly hostile aura.

"Could you not make fucking my idiotic roommate a daily thing?"

Miyuki's eyes went wide. "How—"

"You found the wrong person to screw around with. You should know how much of a loud mouth Sawamura is hyahaha!"

The catcher could feel his tolerance drop. He did not want the whole team knowing about his personal affairs, especially seeing as it had to do with _Sawamura_.

"Yeah, could you shut up about it?" Miyuki said with a hint of irritation.

"Geez, chill. Sawamura didn't say it to me. He's just terrible at hiding things and I know he spent the damn night in _your_ room seeing as that's the first thing he said when I arm choked him."

Miyuki sighed as he saw the look of triumph on Kuramochi's face.

"No but seriously Miyuki, you better both keep your damn pants on. We've got more important games coming up and he was already stupidly slow today at practice until Furuya started doing better than him!"

He couldn't believe Kuramochi was lecturing him on this crap. He simply attempted to look like he was listening until he noticed Masuko and Sawamura come back in with cups of pudding. Miyuki grinned as he noticed the younger brunet make eye contact and quickly dropped the pudding in his hand as he ran out the door.

Was Sawamura seriously running away?

"Hyahaha! Wow Miyuki! You must have been bad doing the deed!"

"The pudding…." Masuko had a pained expression picking up the cup.

Miyuki could only glare and rush out of the room. He was pretty pissed at that reaction. What kind of reaction was that?!

Sawamura's heart was beating pretty quickly and if he were to ask himself why he just rushed it out of his own room as soon as he saw Miyuki Kazuya—a hand suddenly squeezed his shoulder tightly and Sawamura yelped before thinking any further.

"AHHH—MMF—"

"Shut IT! My god you're loud." Miyuki said shushing the younger male as he put his hand over Sawamura's mouth.

"So, what the hell was that?"

The younger brunet shook his head.

"What?" Miyuki waited for a proper response as he removed his hand away from Sawamura.

"I-I don't know? I was—well I just saw you and I'm embarrassed okay!"

Miyuki blinked a bit trying to process what was said.

"Huh?"

"AH! You bastard! We had sex! I don't know how to feel after that. Do we just act like normal?!"

The catcher could only chuckle at the embarrassed brunet.

"WHAT?! STOP LAUGHING!"

"Sorry. It's just, that was cute. _So_ you're embarrassed?" Miyuki raised an eyebrow as he leaned in closer.

Sawamura took a step back. "Yeah."

"And so then your heart starts beating really fast?"

"Mhm…" Sawamura eyed the other suspiciously.

"And then your face starts feeling really hot?"

Before he knew it the catcher trapped the younger brunet against the nearby vending machine. Sawamura could feel Miyuki's hot breath hit his ear with every word and the older brunet bit the younger's earlobe, earning him a squeal.

"M-Miyuki…"

As Miyuki pressed his body against Sawamura's he could feel his own heart racing at the same pace as the other's.

"You know, I enjoyed it."

Sawamura felt himself getting hotter because why did Miyuki have to sound so damn attractive?

"I-I enjoyed it too."

Miyuki began nibbling Sawamura's ear and traveled down to the sensitive neck which sent sparks to the pitcher's body. Miyuki smirked when he felt something hard against his own pants.

"I can tell." The catcher said mischievously.

And then Sawamura decided to open his eyes only to have a look of horror in him. Miyuki raised his eyebrow once more and turned around only to find Furuya standing a few steps away looking unamused.

"Miyuki-senpai, could you guys move? I've been waiting for you two to leave…" The raven haired said eying the vending machine.

So maybe Miyuki needed to learn to really stop letting Sawamura's expressions excite him so much because he honestly felt he became dumber each time, but he wouldn't tell that to his idiot partner, ever. So much for making his _personal_ affairs, well, personal.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Wooohooooo! I am not enjoying finals week... I am waiting for the 17th to be FREE! <strong>**_*cries*_**


End file.
